Harry Potter Po drugiej stronie
by Sectumsempra91
Summary: Wydarzenia mają miejsce na początku szóstego roku w Hogwarcie. Rodzice Malfoya nie żyją. Draco jest pod opieką Czarnego Pana. Jak się okazuje sam Voldemort ma uczucia. Zakon Feniksa posiada wszystkich członków, nawet Syriusz ma się dobrze. A Harry? Cóż nie wszystko jest takie piękne jak się wydaje. Wiadomo tylko tyle, że nadchodzi coś wielkiego, coś co zmieni oblicze świata naszego
1. PROLOG

PROLOG

Księżyc świecił wysoko na granatowym niebie. Szare chmury przysłaniały jego blade oblicze nadając okolicy poniżej ponurego widoku. W bezimiennym miasteczku domy były powykrzywiane, a ludzie w nich mieszkający łypali na każdego przejezdnego nieufnym oraz agresywnym wzrokiem. Oni i ich intencje nie były czyste, były tak samo brutalne i pozbawione litości jak mężczyzny mieszkającego na wzgórzu w ogromnym dworku żywcem wyjętym z horroru. Nigdy jednak nie widzieli jego twarzy, chodziły jedynie pogłoski, że to nie człowiek. Demon w ludzkiej skórze. Zaś ci co ujrzeli jego szpetne oblicze ginęli w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach. Człowiek, nie człowiek, który wzbudzał taki strach wśród ludzi nosił proste imię. Nazywał się Tom. Tom Marvolo Ridlle. Jednak w swoim świecie był znany jako Lord Voldemort.

Czarny Pan, bo tak zwali go jego poplecznicy był potężnym czarodziejem. Nie było by w tym nic strasznego, gdyby nie fakt, że parał się czarną magią. Gdy tylko mógł rzucał zaklęcia niewybaczalne na prawo i lewo. Słynął ze swojej obsesyjnej rządzy dążenia do doskonałości. Cały świat miał być doskonały. Pozbawiony parszywych, nic nie znaczących ludzi, mugoli, którzy zamykali swe umysły przed światem magicznym. Bardziej niżeli mugolami, Voldemort brzydził się czarodziejami i czarownicami, które spółkowały z tak plugawym ścierwem. Z tych związków rodziły się szlamy. Magiczne istoty skalane krwią robaków.

Nikłe światło żyrandolu oświetlało duże pomieszczenie. Ściany miały kolor ciemniej zieleni. Czarne meble idealnie komponowały się z tym kolorem. W fotelu naprzeciw kominka, przy którym wylegiwał się olbrzymi wąż, siedział on. Jego czarne szaty ściśle przylegały do jego umięśnionego torsu. Blado szary odcień jego skóry zdawał się być kolorem truposza, ale czyż on sam już dawno nie oszukał śmierci? W jego żółtych oczach zapłonął złowrogi blask.

- Mój Panie – do pokoju wkroczył wysoki młodzieniec. Na jego lewym przedramieniu widniał znak. Wąż wijący się z głowy czaszki. Chłopiec był młody, nie miał jeszcze szesnastu lat. W jego błękitnych oczach nie było znać strachu przed mężczyzna siedzącym w skórzanym fotelu.

- Witaj Draco – Czarna postać wstała z fotela i ze szpetnym uśmiechem na ustach podeszła do stojącego dumnie blondyna. Objął go lekko ramieniem – Widzę, że twoja ciotka przekazała ci wieści. Młodzieniec uniósł kąciki ust w lekkim uśmiechu. – Doskonale – ucieszył się Voldemort, w jego ustach te słowo brzmiało jak syk. Nagini podniosła swój łuskowaty łeb na swojego mistrza.

- Och Draco, nastaną piękne czasy mój drogi chłopcze. Twój ojciec, Lucjusz byłby z ciebie taki dumny – złote oczy na chwile utraciły swój blask.

- Matka ciągle mi to powtarzała, mój Panie – Voldemort gwałtownie uniósł podbródek młodego Malfoya.

- Draco, Draco, Draco – zacmokał – ile razy ci powtarzałem chłopcze, byś ten oficjalny ton zachował na spotkania z reszta Śmierciożerców, gdy jesteś pod moim dachem jesteśmy rodziną.

- Tak jest wujku – chłopiec o bladej cerze wyminął czarodzieja stojącego przed nim i podszedł do barku z zamiarem nalania sobie Ognistej Whiskey. Malfoy był dumnym czarodziejem czystej krwi, pochodził ze szlacheckiej rodziny. Niestety od miesiąca jest sierotą. Jego ojciec został zgładzony w Ministerstwie Magii dwa miesiące temu przez cholernego Syriusza Blacka. Pomyśleć, że to jego rodzina. Draco prychnął w nerwach.

Czarnoksiężnik zauważył dziwne zachowanie chłopca. W pewien sposób mu współczuł. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że pomimo zimnej maski jaką nosili zamiast twarzy Malfoyowie, to byli oni wierni i oddani rodzinie. Szkoda mu było chłopaka. Ojciec zginął w walce, chłopak mógł być z niego tylko dumny, ale Narcyza? Słaba kobieta. Osierociła syna z rozpaczy za mężem.

- Za tydzień zaczyna się nowy rok szkolny. Na święta będę spodziewał się ciebie w domu.

- Wiem. A co z Potterem? Wiesz, że nie może ciągle strugać aniołka przed Zakonem, zresztą tyczy się też to mnie. – Chłopak oparł się o barek plecami stając twarzą w twarz ze swoim wujem. Voldemort patrząc na tego chłopaka pękał z dumy. Zawsze pamiętał o wszystkim. Perfekcjonista.

- To go zaproś. To twój dom. Wątpię by odmówił, w końcu znacie się bardzo dobrze. Może nawet za dobrze? – spytał wężowaty lekko unosząc brew.

- Nie zaczynaj. To moja sprawa – Draco spiorunował czarnoksiężnika wzrokiem dopijając alkohol.

- Och wiem. Nie ingeruję w to, szkoda tylko, że taka szlachetna krew się zmarnuje. No ale cóż, nie będę jak twoja matka ingerował w twoje życie. A teraz powiedz mi, jakie imię będzie godne córki, a jakie syna?

~Sectumsempra91


	2. Rozdział 1

1 września. Londyn, dworzec King Cross. Na peronie 9 3/4 roiło się od czarodziei w rożnym wieku.

Wzruszeni rodzice odprowadzali swoje pociechy na pociąg Express Hogwart. Pomiędzy dwoma filarami stała grupka rudowłosych ludzi.

Molly i Artur przybyli godzinę wcześniej ze swoja rodziną. Wśród rudych czupryn można było dostrzec dziewczynę w kręconych, brązowych włosach oraz chłopaka z niesforną czarną strzechą na głowie.

- Fred, George. Zachowujcie się. Nie życzę sobie takich skarg na wasza dwójkę jak w zeszłym roku. Czy to jasne? - kobieta w średnim wieku wymachiwała palcem na swoich bliźniaków - A ty Ron, opiekuj się siostrą - przygarnęła szczupłą nastolatkę do siebie i ucałowała w oba policzki.

- Chłopcy - pan Weasley przywołał gestem ręki swoich synów do siebie - Bez wygłupów. Bez ekscesów. - spojrzałz uśmiechem na Freda i Georga - Cieszę się, że nie porzuciliście nauki i wracacie do szkoły. O sklep się nie martwcie, dołożę wszelkich starań by prosperował należycie.

- Wiemy tato - odpowiedzieli chórem bliźniacy. Ron z grymasem na twarzy wymruczał coś nie wyraźnie w stronę ojca. Chwilę po tym, został przygarnięty przez ramiona swojej rodzicielki wprost do jej piersi, tonąc w uścisku matczynych rąk. Hermiona stała z boku śmiejąc się beztrosko. Tylko chłopiec o szmaragdowych oczasz co rusz zerkał na prawo i lewo wpatrując się w tłum.

- Czyzbyś kogoś szukał Potter?

Czarnowłosy obrócił się w strone skąd dobiegał chłodny ton głosu. Za jego plecami na tle potężnego pociągu stał dostojny, przystojny młodzieniec o zimnym spojrzeniu.

- A co ci do tego, Malfoy? - odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie chłopiec w okrągłych okularach. Cała rodzina Weasley'ów w raz z młodą Granger przyglądali się zaistniałej sytuacji.

Chłopcy stali na przeciw siebie pojedynkując się na spojrzenia. Patrzyli sobie prosto w oczy. Głboka zieleń przeciw jasnemu błękitowi. Żaden z nich nie odważył się mrugnąć. Świdrowali się zwrokiem, rzucając sobie nieme dla otoczenia wyzwanie. Kąciki ich ust drgały nieznacznie. Stali tak jeszcze pare sekund. Blondyn, ubrany jak na arystokrate przystało. Dobrze dobrany garnitur, uwydatniał wszystkie zalety fizyczne chłopaka. Brunet w luźnej bluzie oraz przetartych spodniach. Wyglądali jak dwa przeciwne żywioły starające pochłonąć sie wzajemnie. Po nie całej minucie, nie mogąc wytrzymać napięcia buchnęli gromkim śmiechem wpadając sobie w ramiona.

-Draco.

- Harry, całe wieki cię nie widziałem -powiedział blondyn wprost do ucha czarnowłosego. Odpychanął od siebie delikatnie Gryfona. Uśmiechając się spojrzał po wszystkich z klanu Weasley'ów.

- Państwo Weasley - ukłonił się grzecznie.

- Draco! - Hermiona rzuciła się chłopakowi z domu węża na szyję. Śliżgon poklepał przyjacielsko mugolkę po plecach.

- No już, Grenger. Bo jeszcez mnie udusisz. -śmiejąc się odkleił się od dziewczyny. Przywitał się z pozostałymi. Szarmanskim gestem ucałował dłoń Ginny, podszedł do Ronalda, klepnął go po placach. Fred i George jako, że w zwyczaju mieli głupie zachowanie objęli Dracona z oby dwóch stron, udając atak histerii Hermiony, wyściskując młodego Malfoya.

- Och Draco tak się cieszę - Fred wskoczył na plecy Ślizgonowi.

- Draco, tak tęskniłem, moje serce przepełniała tęsknota za twoją parszywą mordą - George zacisnął swoje rługie ramiona wokół karku blondyna.

- Spieprzajcie! - odepchnał ich Dracon zanosząc się śmiechem - Też się cieszę, że was widzę.

Harry stał na uboczu oglądając tą całą komedię, zakrywał sobie usta starając się powstrzymać narastającą w nim wesołość.

- Dobrze cię widzieć Draco. - Pan Weasley położył rękę na ramieniu niebieskookiego - Jakbyś czegoś potrzebował, jakiejkolwiek pomocy, wiesz, że chętnie ci jej użyczymy. To musiał być dla ciebie okropny okres, mój drogi chłopcze.

Malfoy tylko pokiwał głową, jednak jego oczy były wpatrzone w jedyną osobę, której brakowało mu przez całe wakacje.

- No dzieciaki - Molly otarła ukratkiem łzę wzruszenia, która zawieruszyła się w jej oku - Wskakujcie do pociągu - klasnęła w dłonie starając sie pogonić rozbrykaną gromadkę - Już, już!

Jak za machnięciem różdżki, osimioro nastolatków zaczęłó wsiadać do wagonu.

W tłumie roześmianej grupy dzieciaków i młodzieży niezauważalnie blada dłoń wplotła swe długie palce w rękę "chłopca, który przeżył".

~Sectumsempra91


	3. Rozdział 2

Zostali sami w przedziale. Miękkie sofy dawały chwilowe uczucie komfortu. Za oknem przenikał pospiesznie krajobraz. Miasto zniknęło, a na horyzoncie pojawiły się łąki i lasy. Jednostajny stukot kół pociągu o tory wprawiał wprost hipnotyzujący nastrój.

Hermiona wraz z Weasley'ami opuściła przedział zaraz po pierwszych stukotach żelaznych kół. Cały pociąg wypełnił nagle gwar młodych czarodziejów witających się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi z Hogwartu, których nie widzieli przez całe wakacje. Śmiechy oraz dowcipy strasznie irytowały młodego Ślizgona. Zwinnym ruchem ręki wyciągnął swą różdżkę zza paska.

- Silencio - szept jego głosu mógłby być porównywalny do dźwięku myszy starającej się schować przed drapieżnikiem. Malfoy spojrzał swoimi błękitnymi oczyma na Gryfona siedzącego przed nim. Blizna na czole, która u większości ludzi czarodziejskiego świata wzbudzała współczucie dla biednego chłopca, była tylko śmiesznym przedstawieniem mającym za zadanie odwrócić uwagę od prawdziwej tragedii jaka miała miejsce piętnaście lat temu.

Czując przenikliwe spojrzenie Ślizgona, Potter nie odwracając wzroku od szyby zapytał ciepłym brzmieniem głosu: - Wszystko w porządku? Jak się czujesz?

- A jak mam się czuć? - spytał chłodnym tonem Ślizgon patrząc przed siebie. Czarnowłosy odwrócił wzrok od obrazu za oknem, instynktownie podchwycając spojrzenie błękitnych oczu. Pod maską obojętności, Harry potrafił dostrzec na twarzy Dracona malujący się smutek i tęsknotę.

- To było do przewidzenia - szorstki głos Malfoy'a odbił się echem po przedziale -Wiesz, moja matka. Gdy tylko powiedziałeś mi wtedy, co zaszło w Departamencie Tajemnic. Już wtedy wiedziałem, że zostanę sam. - blondyn opuścił wzrok- Ona żyła tylko i wyłącznie dla niego. Najwidoczniej była zdania, że jestem wystarczająco silny, by znieść śmierć ich obojga - Draco potarł w nerwowym geście swoje skronie. W tamtym momencie jego twarz nie przypominała twarzy nastolatka. Była to twarz osoby, która mimo utarty najbliższych jakoś trzymała się przy życiu. Tylko i wyłącznie z powodu osoby, którą darzyła głęboką miłością. Od pierwszego spotkania tą dwójkę połączyła dziwna więź. Ni to przyjaźni, ni to nienawiści, ni to miłości. Pomimo dziecinnych sprzeczek i kłótni w latach młodzieńczych zawsze się godzili. To niezrozumiałe dla innych połączenie zaczęło się tworzyć na trzecim roku nauki. Oboje drastycznie zmierzyli się z rzeczywistością. Harry, rzekomy cel uciekiniera z Azkabanu oraz Draco, chłopiec, który w chwili zagrożenia życia bliskiej osoby zaakceptował pewne uczucia.

Harry spojrzał na Dracona uśmiechając się lekko. Nie był to uśmiech człowieka starającego się pocieszyć przyjaciela za wszelką cenę, był to zwyczajny uśmiech, starający się dodać otuchy, przypominający, że są jeszcze pewne osoby na świecie, które pójdą w najgorętsze ognie piekielne za przyjacielem.

Po chwili namysłu Gryfon przesiadł się obok Ślizgona. Nadal nie odzywając się ani słowem. Znał na tyle dobrze chłopaka siedzącego obok niego, że wiedział, iż temu potrzeba teraz ciszy i spokoju, by ten mógł się najnormalniej na świecie wygadać. Harry, to co miał do powiedzenia, spisywał w długich listach w okresie wakacyjnym. Był odważnym lecz skrytym chłopakiem, który wolał zawsze działać niżeli mówić.

- Cholernie mi ciebie brakowało - niebieskooki oparł głowę na ramieniu "chłopca, który przeżył" - To były najdłuższe dwa miesiące w moim życiu.

- Mi ciebie też brakowało, Draco. -odparł Potter, nim zdążył położyć swą dłoń na ręce blondyna drzwi do przedziału otwarły się z hukiem. Do środka wparowała dwójka Weasley'ów.

- Co słychać gołąbeczki? - spytał Fred.

- Chyba nie przeszkodziliśmy?- dodał George puszczając oczko parze siedzącej na przeciwko.

- Jak zwykle szukacie sensacji? - zaśmiał się czarnowłosy - Niestety tu jej nie znajdziecie, tylko rozmawialiśmy.

- Co macie takie dobre humory? - spytał podejrzliwie Malfoy.

- Nic szczególnego. Jako, że jesteś naszym ulubionym prefektem, wcale nie zamierzam się przyzwać do obrzucenia wagonu Hufflepuff'u łajnobombami. To nie w moim stylu, prawda George?

- Prawda Fred - odparł z poważną miną jeden z rudowłosych.

- Jesteście niemożliwi - pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą Ślizgon. W głębi duszy wyobrażał sobie spłoszonych Puchnów, biegających po całym pociągu ze załzawionymi oczami nie mogąc znieść odoru rozprzestrzeniającego się za nimi.

- Hermiona już na starcie odjęła by nam punkty...

- ...mimo, że należymy do tego samego domu - dokończył za brata George. Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać od śmiechu w momencie kiedy zauważył Zachariasza Smitha przemykającego za oknem przedziałowych drzwi, a za nim ciągnącą się smugę zgniłozielonego dymu.

- Macie na tle szczęścia, że wyznaję zasadę wypełniania obowiązków dopiero po przekroczeniu murów szkoły- powiedział Draco z nutą rozbawienia w głosie.

- Wiesz co Fred?

- Tak, George?

- Myślę, że nic tu po nas. Oni są już w wystarczająco dobrych humorach nie sądzisz?

- O tak braciszku, chodźmy poszukać pierwszoroczniaków. W końcu, sami nie zaczną wymiotować pod nogi podczas ceremonii przydziału.-George zaśmiał się ściskając w kieszeni garść Wymiotników Pomarańczowych. Fred klasnął w dłonie z wyrazem zadowolenia na twarzy. Tak jak szybko się pojawili, tak jeszcze szybciej wybiegli z przedziału śmiejąc się niczym chochliki kornwalijskie. Harry tylko przewrócił oczami, a Draco zaśmiał się cicho.

- Wiesz nad czym się zastanawiam? - spytał zielonooki po chwili ściskając w swoich rękach zimną dłoń Ślizgona. Nie czekając na odpowiedź kontynuował:

- Co by było gdybym, wtedy przed naszą ceremonią przydziału nie podał ci ręki? - Draco zaintrygowany kierunkiem w jakim zmierzy rozmowa spojrzał na Gryfona z zaciekawionym wzrokiem.

- Możliwe, że znienawidzilibyśmy się od pierwszego wejrzenia - odparł bez namysłu Draco - Chociaż ja i tak nadal zastanawiam się dlaczego twój piękny tyłek wylądował w Gryfindorze.

- To przez Rona, naopowiadał mi głupot na temat Slytherinu i...

- i Voldemorta? - niebieskooki uniósł prawą brew patrząc na chłopaka.

- Tak, na jego temat też.

- Cieszmy się z tego, jak się potoczył twój marny los. Przynajmniej poznałeś prawdę na temat śmierci swoich rodziców.

- Ale jak on to zrobił? Jak udało mu się oszukać starego Dropsa? - Harry drapał się po głowie szukając odpowiedzi.

- To Dumbledore, uwierzy we wszystko co ma związek z Voldemortem. Poza tym, ma słabość do męczenników. W tamtej chwili współczuł Severusowi. Zresztą jak dla mnie, to ta cała sytuacja i to w czym siedzimy to jedna wielka kupa gówna i tak naprawdę nie wiemy czego możemy się spodziewać jutro. - Ślizgon machnął ręką wstając z miejsca sięgając po bagaż - Mam trochę ognistej, chcesz? - spytał się stając na palcach.

- W sumie, czemu nie? - Harry położył się na siedzeniu zakładając ręce za głowę.- A jak się ona czuje? - spytał Gryfon.

- Kto? Bellatrix? - Draco odwrócił twarz w stronę czarnowłosego, ten pokiwał głową.

- Narazie dobrze, ale już miewa humorki - zaśmiał się blondyn podając butelkę Potterowi.

~Sectumsempra91


	4. Rozdział 3

Ogromne drewniane okiennice były otworze na oścież wpuszczając tym samym przez szyby promienie jesiennego słońca. Na dworze była ładna pogoda, niebo było bezchmurne. Do pomieszczenia wpadła łuna słonecznego światła odbijając się od lustra toaletki. Drewniany mebel, o prostej strukturze wykonany był z niezwykła starannością. Dwie skromne szuflady znajdujące się po obu stronach posiadały ręcznie rzeźbione zdobienia w kształcie węży. Ciepły odcień mahoniowego drewna ładnie współgrał z dębowymi meblami znajdującymi się w pokoju. Białe ściany kontrastowały z czarną marmurową posadzką, pokrytą niedźwiedzią skórą.

Czarnowłosa kobieta siedziała na olbrzymim łożu pokrytym fioletową satynową pościelą. Białe pasmo jej włosów opadło jej łobuzersko na twarz. W jej czarnych oczach można było dotrzeć cień czułości oraz zachwytu. Jej prawa dłoń spoczywała na lekko zaokrąglonym brzuchu gładząc delikatnie napiętą skórę.

Do komnaty wkroczył trupioblady mężczyzna odziany w szerokie czarne szaty trzepoczące przy każdym ruchu jak skrzydła olbrzymiego kruka. Wyglądał pięknie i odrażająco za razem. Spojrzał na kobietę spoczywającą na pościeli.

- Jak się czujesz? – spytał podchodząc do niej zapinając guziki mankietów. Za nim do pokoju wpełzł wąż ciągnąc swoje oślizgłe cielsko w stronę ciężarnej.

- Dobrze. Zaczyna kopać. – wiedźma uśmiechnęła się – Gdzie jest Draco? – spytała patrząc wprost w złote oczy Czarnego Pana. Voldemort usiadł na brzegu łóżka.

- Spałaś gdy wyjeżdżał na dworzec. Już po jedenastej.

- Co za szkoda, chciałam się z nim pożegnać – odparła smutnym głosem. Czarny Pan położył swoją kościstą dłoń na brzuchu czarownicy uśmiechając się przy tym ciepło. Na ręce zabłyszczał srebrzysty krążek. Jego twarz była tak zdeformowana, że ten ciepły i miły gest zdawał się wyglądać jak grymas małego dziecka, któremu nie smakuje owsianka. Czarnowłosa pogładziła dłoń mężczyzny koniuszkiem palca, na którym jaśniała srebrna obrączka.

- Tom, ustaliliście już coś z Draconem?

- Zależy o co pytasz.

- O wszystko – przewróciła swoimi czarnymi oczyma. Voldermort zaśmiał się cicho widząc mnę ukochanej. Nagini wspięła się na łóżko i z niezwykłą delikatnością ułożyła się obok brzemiennej. Kobieta oparła swoją dłoń na łbie węża głaszcząc go po śliskiej łusce.

- Co z feriami świątecznymi? Chyba nie powiesz mi, że mój siostrzeniec będzie je spędzać na Grimmauld Place z tymi..

- Spokojnie moja droga – uciszył kobietę gestem ręki – Draco ma wrócić do domu.

- A co z Harrym? – spytała z nadzieją w głosie.

- Draco ma się go zapytać czy z nim przyjedzie. Wątpię by chłopak odmówił, z Draco nie widział się całe lato, z nami tak samo.

- A ta druga sprawa? –kobieta podniosła się nieznacznie z podekscytowaniem. A w jej oczach tańczyły radosne płomyki.

- Chłopiec, Tod (niem. śmierć) a dla dziewczynki Agony.

Kobieta klasnęła w dłonie.

- Tod Regulus lub Agony Bellatrix, podoba mi się. Gdzie idziesz? – spojrzała na mężczyznę wstającego z łóżka.

- Wzywałem Greybacka, mam z nim parę spraw do omówienia. Już od jakiejś chwili czeka na dole. – nachylił się nad czarnowłosą po czym złożył na jej czole pocałunek.

- Odpoczywaj, Bellatrix.

~SEctumsempra91


	5. Rozdział 4

- Witam wszystkich na kolejnym roku nauki w szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Dla tych co mnie jeszcze nie znają pragnę się przedstawić. Nazywam się Albus Persiwal Wulfryk Brian Dumbledore i jestem tu dyrektorem – starzec w okularach połówkach uśmiechnął się ciepło do pierwszoroczniaków – Mamy małą zmianę w gronie nauczycieli. Na stanowisku nauczyciela eliksirów nie będzie dłużej profesora Snape'a. Jego miejsce zajmie profesor Slughorn, który zgodził się ponownie objąć tą posadę. Profesor Snape zgodził się w zamian nauczać Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Mam nadzieję, że ten rok będzie dla was owocny i wasze głowy będą jak gąbka chłonące wiedzę magiczną. A teraz życzę wam miłej zabawy i smacznego.

Kiedy dyrektor udał się na swoje miejsce w Wielkiej Sali zawrzało. Na stołach pojawiły się najróżniejsze smakołyki. Dzieciaki z pierwszego roku były oniemiałe z zachwytu.

Przy stole Gryfindoru panowała radosna atmosfera, tylko Harry Potter miał tęgą minę. Cały czas obserwował blondyna na drugim końcu sali. Nie lubił początku roku szkolnego tak jak i jego zakończenia. Były to jedyne dwa dni, kiedy nie siedział przy jednym stole z Malfoyem.

- Harry, a tobie jak minęły wakacje? – Seamus z uśmiechem na twarzy patrzył wyczekująco na Poterra.

- Po staremu – zielonooki chłopak odparł bez namysłu – a tobie?

- Genialnie. Pierwsze raz mój ojciec był na meczu Quidditcha, gdybyś widział jego minę kiedy….

Czarnowłosy chłopak przestał słuchać kolegi, zerknął w kierunku stołu nauczycielskiego. Snape był nad wyraz zadowolony, w końcu po tylu latach dostał upragnioną posadę. Patrzył nienawistnym wzrokiem na Mistrza Eliksirów. Pomimo, że oboje grali w te same karty nie mógł się doczekać kiedy ujrzy nietoperza martwego.

- Harry jedz, bo będziesz miał zimne – Hermiona ponaglała chłopaka, który nad wyraz dzisiaj nie miał apetytu. Z ociąganiem wsadził sobie pełną łyżkę puddingu do ust.

- Mówię Ci Pansy, to było coś niesamowitego. Gdybyś tylko mogła to zobaczyć, mowę by ci odebrało.

- Tak? A jak dla mnie po prostu zmyślasz Blaise – dziewczyna o mopsiej twarzy wydęła usta w stronę czarnoskórego chłopaka – A ty co o tym myślisz Draco? – zwróciła się do blondyna.

- Nie wiem, rozwiążcie to między sobą, ja się nie mieszam – uśmiechnął się do dwójki ślizgonów.

- Co u Harrego? – spytał Nott siedzący zaraz obok Malfoya – Pisałem do niego w wakacje, ale nie dostałem odpowiedzi, miałem bilety na ten mecz Quidditcha, który odbył się w połowie lipca. Myślałem, że będzie chciał pójść.

- Przynajmniej ja skorzystałem – wyszczerzył zęby Zabini.

- Może się go prostu spytaj? Sam nie miałem z nim kontaktu przez całe wakacje.

-Serio? – przyjaciele spojrzeli po blondynie z niedowierzaniem.

- Maiłem ciężki okres, nie chciałem go obarczać swoimi problemami. Poza tym on był u Weasleyów.

- A ty? – dopytywała się dziewczyna.

- U rodziny we Francji – odparł wymijająco.

Po uczcie wszyscy poszli się do swoich dormitoriów. W pokoju wspólnym Gryfindoru było spokojnie, większość uczniów udała się na spoczynek po uroczystej uczcie, tylko Harry siedział w fotelu przeglądając Proroka Codziennego, towarzyszyła mu Hermiona.

- Jutro mamy pierwsze zielarstwo, ciekawe co będziemy robić – zastanawiała się Gryfonka przeglądając podręcznik. Harty uśmiechał się pod nosem. Drzwi do dormitorium stanęły otworem.

- Kogo niesie o tej porze? – zdziwiona dziewczyna obejrzała się przez ramię. Przez próg wszedł zadowolony Draco trzymając w ręku skrawek papieru.

- Skąd znałeś hasło? Przecież dopiero dzisiaj je rozdali.

- A jak myślisz Granger? – Malfoy wyminął dziewczynę siadając w fotelu naprzeciwko Harrego.

- Harry, tak nie można, nie mogliście poczekać chociaż by dwa dni, by się wymienić hasłami?

- Hermiono, nie obraź się, ale nie obchodzi mnie twoje zdanie w tej kwestii – czarnowłosy chłopak wstał i podszedł do jednego z obrazów i wyszeptał jakieś zaklęcie stukając w płotno różdżką. Płotno osunęło się ukazując mała wnękę w ścianie. Harry wyjął dwa piwa kremowe. Zszokowana Hermiona siedziała i przypatrywała się całej tej sytuacji.

- Jakim cudem nie wiem o tym schowku? Przeczytałam całą Historię Hogwartu i nie było tam o tym żadnej wzmianki.

- O niektórych rzeczach nie pisze się w książkach – Ślizgon uśmiechnął się chytro łapiąc rzuconą w jego stronę butelkę.

- Jesteście niemożliwi. I tak twierdzę, że z tymi hasłami mogliście zaczekać – skrzyżowała ręce na piersi łypiąc wzrokiem to na jednego, to na drugiego.

- Hermiono – Harry opadł na fotel – nie widziałem się z Draconem całe wakacje do jasnej cholery, więc miej, że trochę przyzwoitości i zostaw nas już samych.

Dziewczyna wstała biorąc podręcznik pod pachę. Spojrzała na dwójkę chłopaków obrażonym wzrokiem.

- Dobrze więc, zostawię was samych, ale nie siedźcie za długo. Jutro mamy lekcje. – powiedziała z przekąsem, po czym udała się do sypialni dziewcząt. Młodzi siedzieli jeszcze przez chwilę w ciszy nasłuchując, czy aby na pewno są sami. Harry wyciągnął różdżkę.

- Silencio. Hermiona jest czasami niemożliwa.

- I niezmiernie irytująca – dopowiedział Ślizgon – W końcu możemy porozmawiać, w pociągu zbytnio nie było kiedy.

Harry pokiwał głową na znak, że się zgadza.

- Tom się kazał zapytać gdzie zamierzasz spędzić święta?

- A co? Wyprawia bal bożonarodzeniowy dla wszystkich Śmierciożerców? – zaśmiał się czarnowłosy.

- Nie bądź śmieszny – upomniał go blondyn.

- Powiem wszystkim, że zostaję w Hogwarcie razem z tobą, nie będą pytać.

- Świetnie- Draco uśmiechnął się szczerze – No to pozostaje czekać nam na instrukcje. Ciekawi mnie co będziemy musieli zrobić – Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Ja jedno wiem na pewno – Potter nachylił się nad stolikiem, Draco podążył w jego ślady – Po świętach na pewno będę często używać zaklęcia kameleona na moim przedramieniu lub chodzić z bandażem.

- A więc dotarłeś – Voldemort uśmiechnął się brzydko na widok wilkołaka.

- Wzywałeś więc jestem – odparł warknięciem Greyback.

- Usiądź – Czarny Pan pokazał mężczyźnie skórzaną sofę – Chciał bym powierzyć ci proste zadanie, mój drogi. Na święta pojawią się tu Draco wraz z Harrym, chciał bym byś przygotował to co potrzebne do rytuału.

Greybach pokiwał głową.

- Wybierz trzech dodatkowych ludzi, tylko pamiętaj, wszystko ma być zapięte na ostatni guzik, nie chcę jakichkolwiek potknięć czy nieprzyjemności. To wszystko, a teraz idź.

Wilkołak pośpiesznie opuścił dom Czarnego Pana, Voldemort siedział w fotelu myślami krążąc wokół chłopaka, co do którego miał ogromne plany.

~Sectumsempra91


	6. Rozdział 5

Na zielarstwie większość uczniów z uwagą słuchała tego, co mówi profesor Sprout. Dzisiejszego dnia zajmowali się Jadowita Tentakulą. Harry Potter był pogrążony w swoich własnych myślach. Kiedy patrzył na twarze tych wszystkich ludzi, w jakiś sposób robiło mu się niedobrze. Każdy z nich był omotany przez Dumbledore'a. Wszyscy wierzyli, w każde słowo jakie padło z pomarszczonych ust starca. Może i nawet sam myślał, że mówi prawdę. Chociażby w stosunku do rodziców Harrego. Wystarczyło, że Snape zrobił maślane oczy, a ten stary pryk dał wiarę w kłamstwa nietoperza. Żałosne.

Harry znał prawdę, na samą myśl się w nim gotowało. On poczeka. Zemści się. Miał wsparcie, ogromne wsparcie. Draco niczym niewzruszona skała zawsze stał przy jego ramieniu dodając mu otuchy oraz odwagi. Był też Voldemort, który nie dałby go skrzywdzić. Miał u chłopca dług wdzięczności, bowiem gdyby nie mały Gryfon, Czarny Pan nie stąpałby teraz po ziemi.

- Tak więc moi drodzy, zapamiętajcie sobie, że z tą rośliną nie ma żartów. Jadowita Tentakula może wstrzyknąć swój jad każdemu nieszczęśnikowi, który ją dotknie. Do tej rośliny trzeba podchodzić z kompletnym strojem ochronnym. Na dzisiaj koniec teorii, na następnych zajęciach nauczycie się jak podchodzić do tej rośliny oraz jak ją odpowiednio pielęgnować. Na dzisiaj to wszystko, zdajcie odzież ochronną. Możecie się rozejść – profesor Sprout zakończyła zajęcia. Wszyscy uczniowie po kolei podchodzili do szafek i odkładali fartuchy. Młodzież z Gryffindoru oraz Ravenclawu wychodziła z cieplarni w radosnych nastrojach.

- Co mamy po zielarstwie? – spytał Ron Harrego, ten tylko się szeroko uśmiechnął na myśl o następnej lekcji – No więc? Harry? – dopytywał z zniecierpliwieniem rudzielec idąc obok przyjaciela. Harry spojrzał swoimi zielonymi oczami na młodego Weasley'a.

- Eliksiry ze Slytherinem.

- To wyjaśnia twój głupi uśmieszek – Ron pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą. Zielonooki przejrzał się uważnie przyjacielowi.

- Zawsze tak reagujesz, gdy chodzi o Draco – skrzyżował ręce na piersi – Może mi w końcu powiesz, o co ci chodzi?

-Stary, nie miałem nic złego na myśli. Spoko, przyjaźnicie się i ja to szanuję – rudy wydawał się być postawiony w trudnej sytuacji – Jeżeli tobie odpowiada towarzystwo Fretki, to ja się nie mieszam.

Weasley wyminął kolegę. Harry patrzył na oddalającą się sylwetkę przyjaciela. Pamiętał tamten dzień na czwartym roku, tuż przed pierwszym zadaniem turnieju trójmagicznego. Wszyscy myśleli, że Harry jakimś cudem sam wrzucił swoje nazwisko do Czary Ognia, Ron przestał z nim rozmawiać, nawet Malfoy mu nie wierzył. Pokłócili się do tego stopnia, że blondyn zamierzał zaatakować Harrego. Później wszystko działo się tak szybko. Tam gdzie stał Malfoy siedziała zwinięta w kłębek tchórzofretka. Alastor Moodie miał jak widać swoje sposoby na dyscyplinowanie uczniów. Jak się później okazało,nazwisko Pottera do Czary wrzucił Barty Crouch Junior, mająć nadzieję, że tym czynem zaskarbi sobie przychylność Czarnego Pana. Ze wspomnień wyrwała go Hermiona przystając tuż obok.

- O co znowu się posprzeczaliście? – spojrzała swoimi brązowymi oczami na czarnowłosego chłopaka.

- Ron ma problem z tym, że cieszę się na lekcję ze Ślizgonami – Harry pociągnął lekko dziewczynę za szatę i zaczął prowadzić ją w kierunku lochów – Nie rozumiem o co mu chodzi, przecież dogaduje się z Draco. Przyjaźnimy się już tyle lat, mam wrażenie, że Ron mi wszystkiego nie mówi.

- To, że ty się przyjaźnisz z Draconem nie znaczy, że Ronald darzy go takim samym uczuciem. Jak dla mnie, to jego męska duma nie potrafi się pogodzić z tym, że ktoś jest dla ciebie szczególnie ważny, ważniejszy od niego. – Hermiona uśmiechnęła się lekko pod nosem – Właściwie Harry, co tak naprawdę między wami jest? Między tobą a Malfoyem?

Potter zwolnił ścił wzrok na kamienną posadzkę. Pytanie przyjaciółki uświadomiło mu to, że tak naprawdę nie wie jak nazwać relację między nim, a Ślizgonem. Nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiał. Owszem byli przyjaciółmi, bliskimi przyjaciółmi. W jakiś sposób kochał blondyna, ale jakoś oboje nigdy nie zadali sobie takiego trudu, by w spokoju siąść i zdefiniować rodzaj relacji między nimi.

- Hermiono naprawdę musisz pytać? – spytał wymijająco chłopak. Dziewczyna zmarszczyła nos, uśmiechając się łobuzersko.

- Po prostu jestem ciekawa, zawsze spędzacie ze sobą dużo czasu i w ogóle – wzruszyła ramionami.

Gryfon pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem, nie umiał sobie wyobrazić Hermiony jeszcze bardziej wścibskiej niż jest teraz.

- To jest sprawa między mną a Draco. Jak będę miał jakieś nowinki to osobiście do ciebie przybiegnę na babskie ploteczki –powiedział sarkastycznie.

W lochach przed drzwiami do sali eliksirów było niemałe poruszenie. Uczniowie Slytherinu z nie ukrywaną ciekawością przysłuchiwali się rozmowie grupki Ślizgonów. Każdy był ciekaw, gdzie się podziewał ich prefekt poprzedniego wieczoru. Draco oparty o ścianę, od niechcenia odpowiadał na pytania, jakie zadawali mu jego przyjaciele.

- Tak, byłem w wieży Gryffindoru. Nie, nie ukradłem hasła. Jeszcze jakieś głupie pytania dotyczące mojej osoby? – blondyn stał otoczony przez Blaise'a, Pansy oraz Notta. Cała trójka zauważyła nieobecność księcia Slytherinu. Oczywiście nie umknął ich uwadze fakt, że młody Malfoy wrócił do swojego pokoju bardzo późną porą. Oczywiście cały pokój wspólny zaczął huczeć od plotek na temat arystokraty. Tylko Crabbe i Goyle się nie przejmowali poczynaniami młodego Malfoya. Ta dwójka zdecydowanie wolała poświęcić swój czas na konsumowanie przeróżnych pyszności.

- Cześć Draco – blondyn wraz ze swoją bandą zwrócił głowę, skąd dobiegał znajomy głos.

- Harry, miło cię widzieć – Parkinson stanęła przed Potterem prezentując swoje wdzięki, bezskutecznie.

- Odsuń się kobieto – Malfoy dość brutalnie odepchnął zalotnicę, nie znosił kiedy ktokolwiek lepił się do Harrego. Blondyn podszedł do Gryfonów z uśmiechem na twarzy. Skinął głową na powitanie Weasley'owi, co rudy zbył niemalże niemym „siema", Hermiona szczebiotała jak mała dziewczynka, co niezmiernie irytowało chłopaka.

- Mam nadzieję, Złoty Chłopcze, że jesteś gotowy na porażkę jaką odniesiesz na zajęciach. Jak dobrze wiesz, w eliksirach jestem najlepszy – niebieskooki odsłonił rząd idealnie białych zębów w przepięknym uśmiechu. Wielu dziewczynom ugięły się lekko nogi na widok rozpromienionego chłopaka, który był obiektem westchnień większej połowy dziewcząt w szkole.

- Powinieneś być zaszczycony, że moja uwaga skierowana jest kuTwojej nic nie znaczącej osobie – Malfoy rozłożył ramiona – spójrz tyle pięknych kobiet wokół, a ja rozmawiam właśnie z Tobą.

Niezauważalnie burza brązowych loków zniknęła pośpiesznie w tłumie.

- Taki jesteś pewny siebie, Malfoy? Nie jesteś pępkiem świata. A co się tyczy eliksirów, to wbij sobie do swojej tlenionej łepetyny, że zmienił się nam nauczyciel, już nie będziesz niczyim pupilkiem. Pamiętaj, role mogą się odwrócić.– Harry starał się zachować powagę sytuacji, jednak było to nad wyraz trudne. On uwielbiał się droczyć z tym chłopakiem. Cały korytarz wypełniony był ciekawskimi spojrzeniami w stronę mierzących się wzorkiem chłopaków. Pojedynek wymownych spojrzeń przerwało skrzypienie otwierających się drzwi. Profesor Slughorn ubrany w bordowe, zwiewne szaty zaprosił gestem ręki uczniów do sali.

- Proszę, zapraszam. Tak, tak. Dzień dobry. Dzień dobry, też mi miło –żarliwie witał się z każdym uczniem. We wcześniejszych latach, kiedy uczył w Hogwarcie, uznawany był on za jednego z najmilszych nauczycieli w szkole.

Drzwi do sali zamknęły się. Uczniowie pośpiesznie zajmowali jak najlepsze miejsca. Harry, chcąc dopiec przyjacielowi, podszedł do pierwszego stolika, zaraz na wprost pulpitu nauczycielskiego. Draco kręcąc głową zmierzał za Gryfoniem, oczywiście ku niezadowoleniu Rona. Weasley nie chcąc dać po sobie nic poznać, ruszył za blondynem. Potter mając po obu stronach przyjaciół uśmiechnął się zadowolony.

- Moi drodzy – Slaghonr starał się już uciszyć rozgadaną młodzież – Na dzisiejszych zajęciach proponuje zrobić konkurs. Jest to nasza pierwsza wspólna lekcja i nie chciałbym od razu wyjść na nie wiadomo jak wymagającego nauczyciela. Pewnie będzie to dla was miłą zmianą, po tym jakie metody stosował profesor Snape – klasa zaśmiała się cicho – A więc do rzeczy – nauczyciel klasnął w dłonie podchodząc do małego stolika, który stał zaraz na środku pomieszczenia. Zgrabnym ruchem ręki ściągnął szary materiał. Na stojaku ukazała się mała ampułka wypełniona złocistym płynem.

- To jest Felix Felicis, tak zwane płynne szczęście. Ta mała porcja tego niezwykłego eliksiru będzie nagrodą za najlepiej uwarzony Wywar Żywej Śmierci. Instrukcję znajdziecie w swoich podręcznikach. Ci co nie posiadają jeszcze książek, proszę podejść do półki na końcu klasy i wybrać sobie jakąś. A teraz do kociołków!

~Sesięctumsempra91


	7. Rozdział 6

- No Harry, jestem pod wrażeniem – profesor Slughorn poklepał młodego czarodzieja po ramieniu – Widać, że odziedziczyłeś talent po swojej matce.

- Dziękuję bardzo – odparł czarnowłosy, odbierając z rąk nauczyciela Felix Felicis.

- Tylko użyj go mądrze, mój drogi chłopcze – sędziwy mężczyzna rozejrzał się po klasie – Wszystkim wam poszło dzisiaj znakomicie, jednakże to pan Potter zasłużył na nagrodę. Na dzisiaj koniec zajęć. Posprzątajcie po sobie i możecie się rozejść.

W klasie zawrzało. Uczniowie z ociąganiem zaczęli sprzątać swoje stanowiska pracy. Wiele zawistnych spojrzeń było skierowanych w stronę zielonookiego młodzieńca, dzierżącego w dłoniach mały flakonik. Zadowolony z siebie Gryfon z dumnie wypiętą piersią podszedł do swojej ławki.

- Gratulacje Harry, taki eliksir to niezła rzecz – Ron patrzył z uśmiechem na swojego przyjaciela – No wiesz, z tym cackiem to żadne egzaminy nie będą ci straszne.

- Daj spokój Weasley – Draco pokiręcił głową – Zmarnować taki eliksir na egzaminy? Chyba doszczętnie zgłupiałeś.

- Malfoy ma rację – powiedział Harry, chowając fiolkę do kieszeni spodni – Są ważniejsze rzeczy – spojrzał wymownie w stronę Ślizgona. Ron skrzyżował ręce na piersi lustrując tę dwójkę. Od dłuższego czasu nie podobało mu się zachowanie Harrego.

- Jak sobie chcesz, ja tylko sugerowałem do czego może się przydać, prawda Hermiono? – Gryfon spojrzał za plecy licząc na to, że ujrzy za nimi swoją przyjaciółkę. Ku jego zdziwieniu miejsce dziewczyny było wolne.

- Widział ktoś Hermionę? – Draco i Harry tylko wzruszyli ramionami.

- Ja ją widziałem – odezwał się Neville, stojący nieopodal – Zanim się zaczęły zajęcia, wybiegła gdzieś oburzona.

Trójka szóstoklasistów przemierzała szkolne korytarze w poszukiwaniu przyjaciółki. Byli już w bibliotece, w Wielkiej Sali, jednak jak dotychczas z zerowym skutkiem.

- To do niej niepodobne, zrywać się z lekcji – blondyn ze zrezygnowaniem oparł się o ścianę – Osobiście mam już dość. Szukamy jej już od jakiejś godziny. Proponuję iść na zajęcia, za chwilę mamy transmutację, może akurat będzie w klasie.

- Nie masz pewności.

- Ron, może Draco ma rację. Kto wie, co jej do głowy strzeliło, jest dziewczyną, prawda? Może miała jakiś powód, by odpuścić sobie eliksiry – Potter drapał się po czarnej czuprynie, starając się znaleźć jakieś logiczne wytłumaczenie na zachowanie dziewczyny. Rudy chłopak tylko wzruszył ramionami.

- Dobra, niech wam będzie – westchnął – Korzystając z czasu jaki nam pozostał do lekcji, proponuje iść coś zjeść. Idziecie?

- Nie, Ron, nie jestem głodny – czarnowłosy chłopak pokręcił głową.

- Ja też nie. My już pójdziemy pod klasę, może Granger tam będzie.

- No dobra, to ja idę. Jak mi się uda, to złapię jeszcze Seamusa, był w Wielkiej Sali kiedy tam zaglądaliśmy.

- Jak chcesz, to widzimy się u McGonagall, chodź Harry – blondyn pociągnął zielonookiego Gryfona za ramię. Ron stał jeszcze przez chwilę na środku korytarza, patrząc na oddalającą się dwójkę.

- W co wy pogrywacie? – zapytał sam siebie pod nosem, po czym odszedł w przeciwnym kierunku.

- Mieliśmy iść na transmutację – Harry patrzył z rozbawieniem na towarzysza. Ślizgon nie robiąc sobie nic ze sprzeciwów przyjaciela, dalej ciągnął go na siódme piętro – Obiecaliśmy Ronowi, wścieknie się i znowu będzie mi stroił fochy.

- Olej wiewióra – uśmiechnął się blondyn łobuzersko do Gryfona – Mamy ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty.

- Tak? A niby jakie? – Potter zatrzymał się, patrząc wprost w błękitne oczy chłopaka stojącego przed nim. Draco oblizał lekko wargi spoglądając na swoje stopy.

- Harry, nie mam zamiaru błądzić po korytarzach, a jakbyś nie zauważył stoimy na schodach. Jak znam nasze szczęście zaraz zaczną się przemieszczać.

- No i? – spytał figlarnie czarnowłosy – I tak nie zamierzamy iść na lekcje prawda? Więc, mamy dwie godziny dla siebie.

- O, teraz jest „my"? Dobra Potter, musimy porozmawiać, a do tej rozmowy nadaje się tylko jedno pomieszczenie w tym zamku.

- Pokój Życzeń – wyszeptał Harry, Draco tylko pokiwał głową – A więc prowadź.

Blondyn uśmiechnął się szeroko, po czym zaczął zmierzać w wyznaczonym kierunku. Harry cały czas obserwował chłopaka idącego przed nim. Zawsze go fascynował. Ta jego dostojność, styl bycia, arystokratyczne pochodzenie. Imponowało mu w nim wszystko, nawet nie przeszkadzało mu to, że Malfoy zwyczajnie był zwykłym, aroganckim dupkiem. W nosie miał to, w jaki sposób młody arystokrata odnosi się do czarodziejów pochodzących z biedniejszych rodzin, czy tych co nie byli czystej krwi.

Draco szedł wyprostowany. Czuł, że Potter lustruje jego ciało. Blondyn zawsze miał czułe zmysły. Cholerny Potter, zawsze kiedy był blisko niego, jego ciało przechodziły przyjemne dreszcze, a w głowie huczało od fantazji na temat Gryfona. Arystokrata pokręcił głową. To wszystko było dla niego takie kuszące, chciał być blisko Harrego, chciał mieć go obok siebie. Szlag go trafiał, kiedy wokół czarnowłosego zbiegał się tłum „fanek". Miał wtedy ochotę rzucić na nie wszystkie, jakąś klątwę. Nieważne jaką, byleby bolesną.

Nim się spostrzegli, stali już przed ścianą prowadzącą do Pokoju Życzeń. Blondyn ukradkiem spojrzał na chłopaka stojącego obok. Merlin jeden wie, jak bardzo mu go brakowało w wakacje. Myślał, że oszaleje z tęsknoty. Uśmiechnął się lekko trącając przy okazji koniuszkiem palca dłoń Harrego. Potter od razu podniósł wzrok na niebieskookiego.

Był doskonały w każdym calu.

- Jedno z nas musi otworzyć pokój – powiedział cicho Harry.

- Zdam się na ciebie, tylko pamiętaj ma być wygodnie.

Potter podszedł do bladej ściany i zamknął oczy, zastanawiał się czego potrzebuje, czego pragnie.

„ Potrzebuję miejsca, gdzie będzie nam obu wygodnie i przytulnie. Idealnie"

Jak za dotknięciem różdżki, ściana zaczęła ujawniać swój sekret. Ogromne drzwi, które ukazały się w tym momencie chłopcom, swoimi zdobieniami i ornamentami, aż zapraszały, by wejść do środka.

Draco wyprzedził Harrego i jako pierwszy nacisnął potężną klamkę. Kiedy ogromne wrota się uchyliły, Ślizgonowi zaparło dech w piersi, spojrzał ku Gryfonowi stojącemu obok.

- Serio, Potter? – spytał z łobuzerskim wyrazem twarzy.

- Co? Chciałeś, masz. – odpowiedział jak gdyby nigdy nic czarnowłosy. Nie miał pojęcia, o co może chodzić wychowankowi Snape'a. Bez ociągania wyminął go i wkroczył do środka.

- Oł… To, o to ci chodziło – zarumienił się Potter. Jego oczom ukazał się przytulny pokój. Zieleń mieszała się ze szkarłatem, srebro ze złotem. Ogromne łoże było wyłożone wielkimi, puchatymi poduszkami. Nie było tam ani jednego krzesła, czy fotela. Stało tylko łóżko, które swoim wyglądem zapraszało, by się w nim położyć i zapomnieć o otaczającym świecie. Dodatkowym elementem wyposażenia, była dość obszerna, niska komoda, w kolorze mahoniu, na której leżały tace po brzegi wypełnione różnymi smakołykami.

- Tak, Potter, właśnie o to, ale nie marnujmy już czasu – powiedział Ślizgon- Pakuj się do środka – po tych słowach pchnął przyjaciela z całej siły w głąb komnaty zamykając pośpiesznie drzwi.

- Hermiona? Co ty tutaj robisz? – spytał Fred, zauważywszy dziewczynę siedzącą w Pokoju Wspólnym przy kominku. Zaskoczona obecnością jednego z bliźniaków, pospiesznie otarła twarz.

- Źle się poczułam, postanowiłam po zielarstwie wrócić do dormitorium, jednakże w łóżku czułam się jeszcze gorzej. Dlatego też siedzę tu. A ty? Czemu nie jesteś na lekcjach? – spytała Weasley'a, który właśnie obchodził kanapę zmierzając w jej kierunku.

- Razem z bratem, mieliśmy stworzyć nowy rodzaj petard, ale trochę źle wymierzyliśmy składniki i bum! George został z poparzonymi dłońmi, powinien właśnie leżeć jak małe, grzeczne dziecko w łóżeczku – uśmiechnął się zawadiacko do dziewczyny. Hermiona mimo, że nie miała humoru zaśmiała się cicho. Obecność Freda czy Georga, zawsze wpływała na nią kojąco. Oboje mają w sobie tyle pozytywnej energii, że zarażają nią każdego wokół.

- Biedny George.

Fred usiadł obok brązowowłosej uważnie się jej przyglądając. Zauważył smugi na jej policzkach oraz zaczerwienione oczy.

- Znamy się już trochę lat. Wiesz, że mnie nie okłamiesz prawda, Hermiono?- zdezorientowana dziewczyna lekko pokiwała głową, spuściła wzrok i jeszcze bardziej skuliła się na kanapie.

- Słyszałem, że przed eliksirami wybiegłaś z lochów jak oparzona, po tym jak Draco i Harry zaczęli się przekomarzać jak małe dzieci. Jak dla mnie, sprawa jest oczywista – chłopak spojrzał na rozmówczynię starając się wyczytać coś z jej twarzy – Wiesz, że jeśli chodzi o mnie, to możesz mi wszystko powiedzieć. Więc? Dobrze myślę? Harry?

Hermiona pokręciła szybko głową – Tu wcale nie chodzi o Harrego! – zakryła usta dłońmi, kiedy zorientowała się co powiedziała. Fred zaśmiał się cicho.

- Zawsze dajesz się podpuścić – pokręcił głową – A więc, interesuje cię osoba Draco Malfoy'a, uchodzącego za najlepszą partię w Hogwarcie? Przyjmij moją skromną radę, daj sobie spokój.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na chłopaka, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć.

- Jak to? Przecież to, że on jest czystej...

- Tu nie chodzi o pochodzenie, Granger. On… Cholera, nie widzisz tego, czy nie chcesz widzieć? – Fred nie mogąc już wytrzymać, podniósł lekko ton głosu – On nie jest tobą zainteresowany, ani żadną inną panną chodząca do tej szkoły.

- Jak to? Skąd możesz wiedzieć? Widziałeś go z kimś?

- Non stop go z kimś widuję, Hermiono. Ty sama zresztą też.

- Nie – pokręciła głową – Ja się pytałam Harrego, powiedział, że nic między nimi nie ma..

- A ja i George widzieliśmy na własne oczy, że mają się ku sobie. Kiedy jechaliśmy pociągiem. Ty i reszta lataliście jak oparzeni z przedziału do przedziału, a oni jak dwa gołąbeczki siedzieli obok siebie trzymając się za ręce.

- A mnie się wydaje, że zmyślasz Fred.

- Spytaj Georga – powiedziawszy to wstał – Naprawdę, nie marnuj sił tam, gdzie wynik walki jest już przesądzony. Poza tym, nie tylko nas nie ma na lekcjach. Harry i Draco też się urwali, resztę sobie dopisz.

Hermiona patrzyła na chłopaka ze zmarszczonym nosem, była zdenerwowana i okropnie rozczarowana.

- Hermiono – zaczął Fred spokojnym i ciepłym głosem – Rozejrzyj się wokół, na pewno jest ktoś, kto czeka na tą pierwszą szansę u ciebie. Nie ma sensu dawać następnej i następnej komuś, kto i tak ma cię gdzieś. Przemyśl to. – dziewczyna patrzyła na Weasley'a jak zmierza w stronę sypialni chłopców. Zrezygnowana skuliła się w jeszcze większy kłębek. Nie mając już siły na nic przymknęła oczy.

- Po co dajesz komuś rady, do których sam się nie stosujesz? – spytał George oparty o kolumnę. Stał tam już dłuższą chwilę. Słyszał całą rozmowę tej dwójki. Niechcący podsłuchał, chciał tylko zejść do kuchni po coś do picia. Jednak kiedy usłyszał tych dwoje przy kominku postanowił im nie przeszkadzać.

- Zamknij się, George. To nie twoja sprawa.

Bliźniak tylko obrócił się w stronę brata.

- Nie moja? Ok, nie będę się mieszać, ale tobie radzę to samo. Dobrze wiesz, że Herma od wielu lat kocha się w Draco – Fred spiorunował brata wzrokiem.

- A ja od wielu lat w niej, więc jesteśmy w impasie – zły na bliźniaka poszedł do sypialni zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

W bezimiennym miasteczku, czas płynął powoli. Jedynie Lord Voldemort nie mógł się do tego dostosować. Nie lubił czekać. Chciał mieć wszystko, wtedy kiedy było mu to potrzebne. Niestety praw natury nie można przyśpieszyć. Tak samo jak nie można przyspieszyć działań swoich podwładnych.

Nagle rozległo się pukanie do drzwi frontowych. Zaniepokojona Nagini pełzła już w stronę swojego Pana.

- Asss sasssa sssai.

- Wiem, moja droga, spodziewałem się go – Czarny Pan pogłaskał głowę węża, po czym udał się do głównego holu przywitać swojego gościa.

~Sectumsempra91


	8. Rozdział 7

- O czym chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać? – Harry patrzył uważnie na Ślizgona krzątającego się przy smakołykach. W tamtej chwili, wyglądał jak małe dziecko w sklepie z łakociami. Malfoy odwrócił głowę w stronę Gryfona i spojrzał na niego poważnym wzrokiem. Harry, nie wiedząc o co może chodzić chłopkowi uniósł lekko lewą brew. Z powagą na twarzy, Draco podszedł do czarnowłosego szukając czegoś w kieszeni spodni.

- O tym – powiedział trzymając w rękach skrawek papieru. Zielonooki pospiesznie rozwinął rulonik i zaczął czytać.

„_ Drogi Draco,_

_Mam nadzieję, że pierwsze dni w Hogwarcie mijają Ci nad wyraz przyjemnie. Chyba nie muszę przypominać o tym, byś spytał Harrego o święta? _

_Mam dla Was zadanie, nie mogę opisać tu szczegółów, sowy nadal są przechwytywane przez Ministerstwo. W najbliższym czasie skontaktuje się z Tobą. Sam poczujesz. Nie będziesz musiał odpowiadać na to wezwanie. Grunt byś w tym czasie odnalazł Harrego. Przy drugim wezwaniu macie być obaj. Harry jest kluczowy. Tylko z nim mogę się kontaktować bezpośrednio. Twoja ciotka przesyła Wam obu gorące pozdrowienia. Tęskni za Tobą, Draco. _

_Bądźcie czujni, moi drodzy chłopcy._

_Z poważaniem, TMR."_

- Czyli to już nie przelewki – Gryfon spojrzał w błękitne oczy przyjaciela – Jak myślisz, o co może mu chodzić?

- Nie mam pojęcia – Draco wyminął młodzieńca kierując się w stronę ogromnego łoża. Potter z zaciekawieniem śledził każdy ruch chłopaka. Śłizgon opadł na puchate poduszki wydając z siebie ciche westchnienie.

- Nic na to nie poradzimy, prawda? – Harry uśmiechnął się – Gra się już rozpoczęła – Draco tylko mruknął coś pod nosem, przymykając powieki – Draco, uważaj ok? Nie daj się wytrącić z równowagi, kiedy cię wezwie.

- Potter, wiem – Blondyn uniósł się na łokciach wpatrując się w szmaragdowe oczy – Nie raz już mnie wzywał. Zdążyłem się przyzwyczaić.

Zaintrygowany Gryfon podszedł do arystokraty.

- Jak to?

- Normalnie. Cholera nie mieszkasz z nim – uśmiechnął się niebieskooki - Wzywał mnie po byle gówno. Uwierzysz w to? Kiedy on w swoim gabinecie popijał ognistą i nie chciało mu się ruszyć swojego mrocznego tyłka, wzywał mnie po to, bym na przykład doniósł mu kolejna butelkę.

Potter mimowolnie zaśmiał się. Wyobraził sobie tą scenę. Miał już do czynienia z Voldemortem, ale zawsze w jego towarzystwie Czarny Pan zachowywał się nad wraz dostojnie.

- I z czego się śmiejesz szumowino? - Ślizgon z całej siły rzucił w Gryfona zieloną poduszką.

- Już nie żyjesz Malfoy!- Harry rzucił się w stronę rozbawionego blondyna.

- Mój Panie – odziana w czerń postać pochyliła się nisko szpetnemu mężczyźnie. Voldemort spojrzał z nikłym uśmieszkiem na swojego sługę.

- Nie musisz się tak nisko kłaniać, Severusie – powiedział niemalże sycząc jak wąż – Musimy pomówić. Proszę, pozwól za mną – Czarny Pan obrócił się na pięcie, zmierzając w stronę swojego gabinetu. Snape wyprostował się i ściągnął złota maskę zasłaniającą mu twarz. Wyprostowany ruszył za wężowatym.

W gabinecie jak zawsze panował półmrok. Nic się nie zmieniło od wyjazdu Dracona do Hogwartu. Czarny Pan westchnął cicho i opadł na swój fotel. Wskazał kościstą dłonią miejsce naprzeciwko siebie.

- Siadaj – wydał krótki rozkaz. Severus pośpiesznie wykonał polecenie. Każda, nawet najmniejsza niesubordynacja mogła się skończyć bardzo bolesnym Cruciatusem. Tom Ridlle nie znał litości. Litość była dla niego tylko kolejną słabością, której każdy powinien się wyzbyć. Czarnowłosy mężczyzna usiadł na wprost bladej postaci. Uważnie obserwował każdy ruch potężnego czarnoksiężnika. Bał się go. Tylko głupiec, by się go nie bał.

- Może napijesz się ognistej Severusie? – spytał Voldemort. Nie czekając na odpowiedz, zaklęciem przywołał do siebie dwie kryształowe szklaneczki oraz butelkę drogiego alkoholu – Severusie, mamy problem. Poważny problem. A raczej dwa problemy – westchnął z wyrazem zawodu na twarzy.

- Jaki problem? – Sanpe uniósł brew.

- Kazałem Greyback'owi powęszyć tu i tam – czarodziej machnął niedbale rękoma. Napełniona po brzeg szklaneczka powędrowała wprost do rąk Śmierciożercy – Jednak nawet jego wilczy instynkt nie zdał się na nic. Zrozum Severusie, potrzebuję tych próbek krwi. Potomkiem Helgi zajmą się chłopcy. To czysta formalność.

Snape upił łyk cierpkiego alkoholu. Skrzywił się nieznacznie podczas przełykania płynu. Nigdy nie przepadał za whisky.

- Już rozumiem – powiedział cicho kręcąc szklanką z drinkiem w dłoniach. Jego ciemne oczy spojrzały na Voldemorta – Z potomkiem rodu Ravenclaw nie powinno być większych kłopotów. Wystarczy się wypytać ducha Heleny. Gorzej z..

- Gryffindorem . Dokładnie tak. Masz się tym zająć.

Snape powoli wstał z fotela odkładając szklankę na mały stolik obok.

- Oczywiście, mój Panie.

- Dobrze wiesz, Severusie, że zająłbym się tym osobiście. Niestety muszę mieć piecze nad Bellatrix.

- Jak się ona czuje? – zapytał z grzeczności czarnowłosy.

- Może zajrzysz do niej i sam się przekonasz? Jestem pewien, że ucieszy się z twoich odwiedzin – Voldemort lustrował wzrokiem swojego podwładnego. Wiedział, że oboje Śmierciożerców nie darzy się zbytnią sympatią. Bellatrix nigdy nie ufała Snape'owi. On sam też bacznie obserwował poczynania swojego sługi.

- Wybacz Panie – uśmiechnął się lekko – Sądzę, że twojej wybrance przyda się odpoczynek niż niepokojenie jej moją obecnością.

- Może masz racje – Czarny Pan gwałtownie zerwał się z fotela – To wszystko. Załatw to szybko. Mam już dość czekania. Męczy mnie to.

Opiekun Slytherinu pokłonił się nisko i wyszedł z gabinetu. Zza poły szaty wyciągnął maskę. Nakładając ją sobie na twarz zniknął za potężnymi drzwiami.

Dwóch młodych chłopaków leżało na ogromnym łożu śmiejąc się donośnie. Wokół nich latało białe pierze. Czarnowłosy z ociąganiem odwrócił się na lewy bok, tak by móc spojrzeć na swojego towarzysza.

Chłopak z domu węża spochmurniał. Kątem oka spojrzał na leżącego obok Pottera.

- Co jest? – spytał się Gryfon, zdziwiony nagłą zmianą nastroju kolegi.

- Właśnie coś do mnie dotarło, Potter – powiedział siadając na skraju łóżka – Wojna wisi w powietrzu, a my z Voldemortem gramy w niej pierwsze skrzypce. Nie jesteśmy już dziećmi.

- Draco – Harry przysunął się do przyjaciela siadając za jego plecami. Oparł mu brodę na ramieniu – Nie wycofam się. Już dawno obrałem stronę i nie ma zamiaru tego zmienić.

- Nie boisz się? - Spytał niebieskooki.

- Boję się, ale nie tego, że zginę. Boje się, że nasi przyjaciele nie zrozumieją, że nam nie uwierzą.

Malfoy pokiwał delikatnie głową. Kiedy miał otworzyć usta, by coś powiedzieć Harry go uprzedził.

- Boje się jeszcze jednej rzeczy – powiedział niemal szeptem obejmując delikatnie Ślizgona w pasie – Boję się, że stracę ciebie – wyszeptał do ucha blondyna.

~Sectumsempra91


	9. Rozdział 8

Był już wieczór kiedy Harry wraz z Draco opuścili Pokój Życzeń.

- Harry, przestań. Ty i te twoje teorie – blondyn pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą – Jak zawsze wszystko wyolbrzymiasz. Mnie osobiście nie obchodzi, co sobie wiewiór myśli o naszej przyjaźni.

Chłopak o zielonych oczach spojrzał zniesmaczony na swojego towarzysza.

- Mowie ci, że on coś podejrzewa. Tylko nie wiem co – podrapał się po czarnej czuprynie.

Draco tylko machnął ręką, i poszedł dalej. Kiedy dotarli do ruchomych schodów spojrzeli na siebie w milczeniu. Młody arystokrata nie chciał się rozstawać z Potterem. Lubił jego towarzystwo. Mieli wspólne tematy, wspólny cel, a i w najbliższej przyszłości, będą wspólnie wykonywali zadanie, które powierzy im sam Lord Voldemort.

- Nie przychodź dzisiaj – odezwał się Harry patrząc w jakiś bliżej nieokreślony punkt. Draco pokiwał głową, po czym ruszył schodami w dół. Gryfon nie oglądając się za blondynem skierował się ku portretowi Grubej Damy. Idąc zatracił się w myślach. W Pokoju Życzeń prawie stracili nad sobą panowanie. Kiedy objął Dracona ogarnęła go taka fala gorąca, jakiej nie czuł nigdy przedtem.

_- Że stracisz mnie? – spytał szeptem Ślizgon uśmiechając się lekko. Wiedział, że jest kimś ważnym dla chłopaka, który właśnie obejmował go w pasie. Nogi Gryfona swobodnie opadały za łóżko. Draco był w sytuacji bez wyjścia, nie miał jak się poruszyć. Kiedy obrócił głowę w lewo, znalazł się bardzo blisko twarzy Harrego. Zielone oczy patrzyły przed siebie. Czarnowłosy chłopak czuł ciepły oddech niebieskookiego na swoim policzku._

- Podaj hasło – Gruba Dama zażądała już po raz kolejny. Gryfon podskoczył wystraszony.

- Hasło? A tak, hasło – zarumienił się chłopak - Draco spiraculum (_z łac. Smoczy oddech_) – powiedział pospiesznie. „Co za ironia z tym hasłem" pomyślał Złoty Chłopiec przechodząc przez dziurę w portrecie.

W pokoju wspólnym siedziało kilkoro Gryfonów. Niektórzy coś czytali, jeszcze inni odrabiali prace domowe. Nikt tak naprawdę nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że Harry Potter pojawił się w wieży. Niczym niewidzialna postać, czarnowłosy chłopak przemknął pośpiesznie pomiędzy kolegami i koleżankami. Zniknął za drzwiami swojego dormitorium, w którym zastał tylko Rona i Seamus'a. Obaj siedzieli na łóżku rudowłosego grając w szachy czarodziejów. Szybkim spojrzeniem Harry ocenił, że Seamus pomimo usilnych starań przegrywa z Weasley'em.

- O, Harry – Finnigan podniósł wzrok na chłopca z blizną. Ron obrócił głowę w stronę Harrego. Patrzył na niego ze skwaszona miną.

- Nie było cię na lekcjach –powiedział z wyrzutem.

- Daj spokój Ron – Seamus szturchnął kolegę w ramię – To dopiero pierwszy dzień. Gorzej, jakby zawalił cały rok. Nie czepiaj się go – brązowowłosy chłopak uśmiechnął się ciepło do kolegi stojącego przy oknie.

- No właśnie Ron, to tylko jeden dzień. Nikt od tego nie umarł – odparł z wrednym uśmieszkiem Potter siadając na parapecie. – Hermiona się odnalazła? – spytał teatralnie „podziwiając" swoje paznokcie.

- Tak, była cały dzień w pokoju wspólnym. Fred mi powiedział.

- A on niby skąd wie? – zdziwił się Harry.

- Moi bracia także darowali sobie dzisiejsze lekcje.

- Widzisz? Nie jestem jedyny.

_- Jak Avada- wyszeptał wprost do ucha Gryfona._

_- Tak przerażające? _

_Blondyn pokręcił głową - Tak piękne._

_Czarnowłosy chłopak lekko zwrócił swoją twarz ku niebieskookiemu. Dzieliły ich milimetry. _

Draco wszedł do swojego pokoju trzaskając drzwiami. Chodził w kółko po puchatym zielonym dywanie.

- Stary, co się tak rzucasz? – przez drzwi wpadł zdenerwowany Nott. Spojrzał na roztargnionego kolegę z niemałym zaskoczeniem w oczach.

- Stało się coś? – spytał z niepewnością w głosie nie wypuszczając srebrnej klamki z dłoni. Wolał nie igrać z ogniem. Draco, kiedy był wytrącony z równowagi robił się strasznie nieprzyjemny. Theodore już niejednokrotnie przekonał się o tym na własnej skórze. Blondyn stanął na środku pokoju wlepiając swoje błękitne oczy w przyjaciela.

- Gówno cię to powinno obchodzić, Nott. Pilnuj swoich spraw. I wypad z mojego pokoju! Nie masz swojego?! – Malfoy warknął na stojącego chłopaka. Ślizgon tylko pokręcił głową i wyszedł zamykając za sobą drzwi, zostawiając tym samym blondyna sam na sam z swoimi myślami.

W pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu panowało niemałe poruszenie. Wszystkie oczy były skierowane na Notta siadającego na wielkiej zielonej sofie, zaraz obok czarnoskórego chłopaka.

- Co on taki wściekły? – spytał się Goyle, oparty o ogromny kominek.

- Nie wiem, od razu mnie wykopał za drzwi – Theodore pokręcił głową. Zabini się tylko zaśmiał pod nosem – Co cię tak bawi? –spytał Blaise'a.

- Założę się o pięć galeonów, że ma to związek z Potterem. Nie od dziś wiadomo przecież, że nasz drogi Książe Slytherinu nie gustuje w niewiastach – mówiąc to spojrzał po wszystkich zebranych w salonie.

- Blaise ma rację – odezwała się chicho ładna dziewczyna, siedząca jak dama na jednym z krzeseł – Nigdy go nie widziałam z żadną dziewczyną.

- Zamknijcie się wszyscy –znikąd pojawiła się Pansy Parkinson, czerwona na twarzy ze złości – Zawsze to robicie. Gdy tylko kogoś nie ma w pobliżu, od razu jest na tych waszych śliskich językach.

- Pansy, jeszcze nikomu to nie zaszkodziło – odparł na zarzuty Blaise wychylając się za oparcie – Poza tym, sama doskonale wiesz, że to prawda.

W ciemnym pokoju, w którym ściany były pomalowane na szaro, panowała ponura atmosfera. Jedynymi akcentami kolorystycznymi była zielona pościel, znajdująca się na sporych rozmiarów łóżku oraz puchaty dywan na środku pokoju. Świecznik zwisający z sufitu, był wykonany z prawdziwego srebra. Jego powyginane kształty przypominały wijące się węże w jakimś szalonym tańcu.

Chłopak leżący na miękkiej pościeli miał przymknięte powieki. Jego blada cera idealnie współgrała z jasnymi włosami, które nadawały mu iście anielskiego wyglądu. Niestety wygląd nie odzwierciedla charakteru człowieka. Młodzieniec był cyniczny, zadufany w sobie i odnosił się z pogardą praktycznie do każdego. Pomimo maski obojętności jaką starał się nosić na co dzień, skrywał w sobie słabość. Słabością tą był pewien chłopiec mieszkający w jednej z wież tego ogromnego zamku. Ów ten chłopiec był kimś dla kogo Malfoy mógłby poświęcić wszystko. Nawet swoja reputację.

Blade powieki uchyliły się leniwie, ukazując lazurowe oczy. W tych oczach znać było determinację. Nie patrząc na to, która była godzina młodzieniec zerwał się z łóżka i wybiegł z lochów zostawiając za sobą tłum zaciekawionych spojrzeń uczniów z Domu Węża.


	10. Rozdział 9

Było tuż przed północą. Szesnastoletni Ślizgon przemierzał oświetlone pochodniami korytarze. Na jego twarzy malowało się wiele emocji. Z błyskiem w oku kroczył przed siebie, przy jego szybkich krokach szata, którą miał na sobie trzepotała jak skrzydła jakiegoś ogromnego ptaka.

Nagle, jakby spod ziemi wyrósł przed nim Filch ze swoja kotką, panią Norris.

- Uczeń o tak późnej porze – zacmokał z dezaprobatą – I do tego Ślizgon – powiedział starzec przyglądając się uczniowskiej pelerynie – Trzeba będzie to zgłosić. Zobaczysz, spotka cię kara – charłak już zacierał ręce wrednie się przy tym uśmiechając. Malfoy stał niewzruszony groźbami woźnego.

- Nic mi nie możesz zrobić – odparł – A teraz się przesuń, ty durna kreaturo. Znaj swoje miejsce – powiedziawszy to starał się wyminąć starego Argusa, jednak ten w momencie złapał szczupłe ramię blondyna swoją kościstą ręką.

- Nigdzie nie pójdziesz, idziemy do Snape'a. On już z tobą zrobi porządek gówniarzu.

Draco spojrzał z obrzydzeniem na dłoń zaciśniętą na jego ramieniu. Parsknął tylko wyrywając się uścisku.

- Naprawdę jesteś takim debilem? – zapytał wkurzony arystokrata – A może wy charłaki tak macie? Niczym się nie różnicie od parszywych szlam i mugoli – ostatnie słowa praktycznie wypluł z odrazą.

- Coś ty powiedział? – Filch podniósł rękę na chłopaka stojącego przed nim, jednakże młody czarodziej był dużo szybszy od podstarzałego woźnego. Starzec nim się obejrzał miał przyciśniętą różdżkę do szyi. Draconowi niebezpiecznie zabłyszczały oczy. Uśmiechał się z wyższością.

- Nigdy nie podnoś na mnie ręki. Rozumiesz? – z każdym wypowiedzianym słowem mocniej dociskał kawałek drewna do pomarszczonej i szarej szyi Filcha – A gdyby to jeszcze do Ciebie nie dotarło, to od roku jestem prefektem idioto i mogę chodzić gdzie mi się tylko podoba, a teraz spieprzaj!

Z zadowoleniem patrzył jak nieporadnie mężczyzna bierze swojego kota na ręce i oddala się pospiesznie ciemnym korytarzem. Draco zaklął cicho pod nosem na tą niedojdę, po czym wznowił swoją wędrówkę.

- Ron, proszę cię. – syknął Harry w ciemnościach – Nie rozumiem o co ci chodzi.

- Ty nie wiesz o co mi chodzi? – spytał szeptem rudowłosy podnosząc się na łóżku – To pozwól, że cię oświecę. Cały czas szlajasz się z Fretką, mnie już totalnie olewasz, nie wspominając już o Hermionie. Non stop tylko Draco i Draco. Rzygać już mi się tym chce.

- Jak dla mnie, to przemawia przez ciebie zazdrość – zielonooki pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową – Draco tak samo jak my jest w Zakonie, a ty mimo to knujesz jakieś teorie spiskowe na jego temat. Opamiętaj się. Może jeszcze za niedługo będziesz się mnie czepiać o wszystko, by później klapać jęzorem na prawo i lewo, że konspiruję z Sam- Wiesz- Kim?

- Co ty stary, to nie tak!- Ron podniósł trochę głos, jednak tak, by nie zbudzić śpiących już kolegów – Zresztą ty i tak będziesz bronić tą tlenioną lalę. Idę do Pokoju Wspólnego, nie mam ochoty z tobą się kłócić. Dobranoc.

Po tych słowach rudowłosy chłopak wstał z łóżka i bez patrzenia na przyjaciela wyszedł z dormitorium. Harry widział jak plecy kolegi znikają za drzwiami. Westchnął zrezygnowany, obrócił się na bok starając się zasnąć.

W Pokoju Wspólnym Gryffindoru zawsze było przytulnie i ciepło. Nawet w środku zimy Gryffoni nie mieli na co narzekać. Domowemu uroku wnętrzu, dodawały ciepłe kolory złota i szkarłatu. Ronald Weasley wolnym krokiem schodził po chodach starając sobie ułożyć wszystko w głowie.

Harry był ostatnio dziwny. Stał się bardziej cyniczny niż zazwyczaj, opryskliwy no i domiar tego wszędzie się szlajał z tym śliskim typem.

Rudowłosy chłopak usiadł na bordowej kanapie przy kominku. Lubił to miejsce. Drewno cicho strzelało trawione przez jasne płomienie układając swoją własną kołysankę. Zmęczony Gryffon zamknął powieki starając się nie myśleć o niczym.

- _Dracospiraculum_.

- Słucham? – Gruba dama rozglądała się sennym wzrokiem, nie lubiła kiedy ktoś ją budził. Szczególnie w środku nocy. Spojrzała na wpół przymkniętymi powiekami na szesnastolatka stojącego przed nią – Czy nie powinieneś być w lochach chłopcze? – spytała.

- Nie twoja sprawa gdzie powinienem być. _Draco spiraculum_ – powtórzył Ślizgon. Kobieta z obrazu niechętnie otworzyła wejście do wieży Gryffindoru.

Chłopak przeszedł przez dziurę w portrecie. Rozejrzał się. Pusto. Chyba wszyscy o tej porze już spali.

Nagle dostrzegł zarys sylwetki na kanapie. Podszedł do niej z nadzieją, że ujrzy tam znajomą czarną czuprynę. Jakież było jego zdziwienie, kiedy zamiast upragnionych kruczoczarnych włosów ujrzał rude.

- Cholera, Weasley. Matka nie nauczyła cię, by spać w łóżku? – spytał na tyle głośno, by zbudzić śpiącego chłopaka. Ron uchylił oczy i wydał z siebie krótki krzyk. Wystraszony spadł z kanapy prosto na twardą podłogę.

- Niech cię szlag, Malfoy- wystękał pocierając bolące plecy – Co ty tu robisz? Jest środek nocy!

- Robię obchód, jak na prefekta przystało – zakpił.

- Obchód? Od kiedy to prefekci sprawdzają Pokoje Wspólne poszczególnych domów? – odparł Ron wstając z podłogi – No tak, zapomniałem. Ty masz hasło tylko do TEGO domu – powiedział stając przed nim. Draco przewrócił oczami. Wyminął rudowłosego, po czym z gracją rozsiadł się na kanapie.

- Potter śpi? – spytał patrząc w płomienie.

- Możliwe – powiedział do pleców Ślizgona – Nie powinno cię tu być. Wiesz o tym doskonale – Draco odwrócił głowę w stronę rudego.

- Ciebie też nie powinno tu być – odparł ze spokojem w głosie – Twoja matka, nigdy nie powinna cię urodzić- uśmiechnął się triumfalnie widząc jak twarz Gryffona robi się czerwona ze złości.

- Jesteś taki sam – powiedział Ron gotując się ze złości – Harrego oszukasz, Hermionę oszukasz, moich braci i rodziców. Nawet cały Zakon Feniksa. Ale ja wiem Malfoy – blondyn powoli wstał z wygodnej sofy czekając na koniec zdania, Weasley stał wyprostowany wypowiadając każde słowo przez zaciśnięte zęby – Nie daleko pada jabłko od jabłoni. Jesteś taki sam jak twój ojciec. Podły i przebiegły. Chciwy i chamski. A także żałosny – chłopak spojrzał prosto w zimne oczy blondyna - Niech zgadnę, już latasz jak ci Voldemort zagra? Zresztą długo to nie potrwa, któryś z naszych cię wykończy, tak jak Syriusz twojego ojczulka.

Malfoy był wściekły. Tego było za wiele. Mógł znosić obelgi na swój temat, ale nigdy, przenigdy nie wybaczy komuś kto obrazi jego rodzinę. Nie mogąc pohamować gniewu, rzucił się na stojącego przed nim chłopaka. Zaskoczony Ron nie mając pojęcia jak zareagować cofnął się krok do tyłu. Niefortunnie potknął się o skrawek dywanu i upadł na ziemie. Draco korzystając z okazji usiadł na Gryffonie okrakiem i z furią zaczął okładając go po twarzy pięściami. Miał ochotę rozkwasić mu mordę jak nic nie wartego robaka. Maił ochotę patrzeć jak z każdym uderzeniem pojawia się więcej krwi. Miał ochotę zabić tego parszywego rudzielca. Już nie raz zabijał, ale nigdy nie miał na to aż takiej ochoty.

Halas dobiegający z Pokoju Wspólnego zbudził Seamusa. Chłopak z początku myślał, że to sen jednak kiedy uchylił powieki dostrzegł, że jedno łóżko w ich dormitorium jest puste. Otępiały wyszedł z pokoju z zamiarem opieprzenia tego kto odważył się zakłócić jego sen. Poirytowany przy barierkach od schodów. Wychylił się nieznacznie chcąc zerknąć co się wyprawia na dole. Dostrzegając Malfoya okładającego Weasleya momentalnie otrzeźwiał. Czym prędzej pobiegł do sypialni zbudzić Pottera.

- Harry wstawaj! Harry! Potter do kurwy nędzy Malfoy zaraz zabije Rona! – Finnigan krzycząc potrzasnął z całej siły zielonookim. Kiedy do Harrego dotarł sens słów kolegi wybiegł z pokoju trzaskając drzwiami. To co ujrzał wyglądało jak scena z jakiegoś horroru. Nic się nie zastanawiając z całej siły szarpnął oszalałego Ślizgona w tył.

Mimo wszystko przytomny Ron kątem oka dostrzegł jeden szczegół. Coś, co na pewno nie mogło być jakąś halucynacją czy wytworem wyobraźni. W momencie gdy Potter szarpnął za szatę chłopaka siedzącego na nim, temu podwinął się rękaw i wtedy to ujrzał.

Mroczny znak.

~Sectumsempra91


	11. Rozdział 10

W Wielkiej Sali huczało od plotek. Cała szkoła już wiedziała, że poprzedniego wieczoru w Wieży Gryffindoru doszło do bójki. Nie było by w tym nic dziwnego gdyby byli to sami Gryffoni. Wieść o tym, że sam prefekt Slytherinu rzucił się z pięściami na Rona Weasleya wstrząsnęła całą szkołą. Rudowłosy chłopak trafił do skrzydła szpitalnego w opłakanym stanie. Obrażenia nie były poważne, jednakże gdyby nie interwencja Seamusa i Harrego mogło by się to źle skończyć.

Przy stole Gryffonów słychać było szepty. Hermiona, Ginny, bliźniacy i Seamus patrzyli wyczekująco na Pottera. Zdrenowany chłopak nerwowo uderzał widelcem w prawie opróżniony talerz.

- To jest karygodne – odezwała się Hermiona – Jak dwoje prefektów może wdać się w bójkę i to na dodatek przyjaciele? Przecież to my mamy dawać przykład młodszym klasom.

Potter spojrzał spod byka na przyjaciółkę uśmiechając się tajemniczo.

- Daj spokój, dziewczyno – Seamus machnął ręką w stronę w koleżanki – Nie widziałaś tego. Mówię Ci jakby mogli to chyba by się pozabijali.

-Raczej Malfoy by zabił… - sprostował Fred patrząc ukradkiem na brązowowłosą Gryffonkę.

- Musi być jakiś powód prawda? – rudowłosa dziewczyna spojrzała po wszystkich – To nie podobne do żadnego z nich. Owszem Ron nie raz powinien się zastanowić nad tym co mówi, ale Malfoy też nie jest święty. Wszyscy wiemy, że to dupek.

Na te słowa Harry wstał gwałtownie od stołu uderzając głośno rękoma o drewniany blat. Posłał mordercze spojrzenie przyjaciołom, po czym wyszedł popychając każdego kto stanął mu na drodze.

- A temu co? – spytał się zszokowany George.

Seamus patrzyła za odchodzącym przyjacielem. Martwił się. Nie raz widział Harrego kiedy był zły czy zatroskany ale teraz na jego twarzy malowała się wściekłość.

Czarnowłosy chłopak przemierzał szkolne korytarze szybkim krokiem. W jego szmaragdowych oczach widać było złość. _Jak oni śmią? _Myślał zdenerwowany Gryffon. _Nie dość, że cała szkoła ma na językach Draco i Rona to oni nie zachowują się lepiej. Przyjaciele? Phi, raczej banda pieprzonych idiotów._ Szybki marsz nie dawał upustu złości. Szesnastolatek nie wiedząc co ma począć postanowił pójść do Szpitala odwiedzić Rona. Może jeśli będą sam na sam uda mu się wyciągnąć od rudowłosego o co tak naprawdę poszło.

W Sali szpitalnej tylko jedno łóżko było zajęte. Leżał na nim rudowłosy chłopak z bandażem na twarzy. Miał spuchnięte oczy. Powieki mieniły się zielenią i fioletem. Spierzchnięte usta w niektórych miejscach miały ślady zaschniętej krwi.

Ron usiadł na łóżku. Nudził się. Chciał iść na lekcję, pograć w szachy, zrobić cokolwiek. Rozejrzał się wokół. Pani Pomfrey siedziała przy swoim dębowym biurku wypełniając jakieś papiery. Chłopak zaśmiał się. Przypomniał sobie kiedy zeszłego wieczoru został przyprowadzony do pielęgniarki. Kobieta jak zobaczyła twarz Gryffona zapiszczała jak mała dziewczynka. W sumie nie było się czemu dziwić starej kobiecie. W końcu oblicze Rona wyglądało jak coś, co zostało przeżute przez trolla górskiego, wyplute i zdeptane przez stado centaurów.

- Pani Pomfrey – zawołał chłopak do kobiety za biurkiem, ta tylko podniosła głowę patrząc z zaciekawieniem na chłopaka – Ma może Pani jakiś egzemplarz czegokolwiek? – spytał się z głupkowatym uśmiechem, o ile ten grymas na jego twarzy można było nazywać uśmiechem – Strasznie mi się nudzi.

- Jedyne co mogę ci zaoferować kochaneczku, to jakieś książki dla uzdrowicieli – uśmiechnęła się ciepło.

- Jakoś przeżyję – powiedział chłopak opadając z powrotem na poduszkę. Chwilę później drzwi do skrzydła szpitalnego stanęły otworem. Ron zerwał się z posłania spoglądając w tamtym kierunku. Ucieszył się kiedy zobaczył przyjaciela. Harry już trochę spokojniejszy wkroczył do izby. Kiwnął głową do rudowłosego. Spojrzał ku biurku.

- Dzień dobry. Można? – spytał się pielęgniarki.

- Tak, tylko niech za dużo nie mówi. Jego szczęka jeszcze się nie zrosła tak jak powinna – Harry pokiwał głową na znak, że rozumie i usiadł na łóżku przyjaciela. Ron od razu zauważył, że zielonooki był nie w sosie. Miał tęgi wyraz twarzy, a na skroni pulsowała mu mała żyłka.

- Coś się stało stary? – spytał Weasley podnosząc się na łokciu. Harry spojrzał na niego uważnie.

- Nic, oprócz tego, że cała szkoła trąbi o tym, jak to Malfoy o mało nie doprowadził twojej czaszki do płynnej konsystencji. Cholerne dzieciaki z niższych roczników nie potrafią trzymać języka za zębami.

- Daj spokój – Ron uśmiechnął się nieznacznie – Zawsze tak było. Powinieneś się już przyzwyczaić – rudowłosy Gryffon spojrzał badawczo na towarzysza - Harry – zniżył ton głosu – Muszę Ci coś powiedzieć - zaintrygowany chłopak pochylił się nad przyjacielem. Oboje nie mieli zamiaru zostać podsłuchani przez panią Pomfrey – Widziałem coś wczoraj.

Harry rozszerzył oczy. Serce zaczęło mu szybciej kołatać w piersi. Już wiedział do czego zmierza Ron. Musiał coś wymyśleć i to szybko.

- Widziałeś? – grał na zwłokę – Co niby?

- Stary nie wiem jak mam Ci to powiedzieć – rudowłosy zaczął się mieszać – Malfoy jest Śmierciożercą.

Harry zaśmiał się nerwowo starając się udawać rozbawionego.

- Słucham? Ty chyba jesteś niepoważny – grał dalej – Wczoraj o mało nie wyzionąłeś ducha. W trakcie kiedy targaliśmy Cię z Seamusem i bliźniakami do skrzydła szpitalnego trzy razy starałeś przytomność. Trzy razy – pokazał wymownie trzy palce u lewej ręki – Zdawało ci się.

Ron pokręcił głową. Wiedział, że może zostać odebrany jak szaleniec.

- Harry mówię serio. To stało się wtedy, jak odciągałeś ode mnie Draco. Rękaw mu się podwinął.

- A nie sądzisz, że powinniśmy już wcześniej coś zauważyć? – spytał się Harry – Słuchaj, ja spędzam z nim wielkość czasu to raz. Dwa, sam Dumbledore mu ufa, do cholery przecież Draco jest z nami w Zakonie, może serio Ci się przewidziało. Nie byłeś wczoraj za bardzo świadomy czegokolwiek– Harry poklepał przyjaciela po ramieniu, mając cichą nadzieję, że ten połknie haczyk.

-Chyba masz raję – Gryffon podrapał się po rudej czuprynie – Zapomnij o tym.

- A tak poza tym, o co wam poszło? – zielone oczy wpatrywały się wyczekująco w obandażowaną twarz.

- To moja wina – Ron spuścił wzrok – Nawtykałem Malfoyowi na temat jego ojca.

- Będziesz musiał go przeprosić, jasne? – spytał Harry poważnym tonem głosu. Nie chciał by sytuacja ze wczoraj znowu się powtórzyła. Co by było, gdyby Ron zamiast jemu powiedział komuś innemu o Mrocznym Znaku? To była by katastrofa. Harry już spokojniejszy wstał z miejsca na którym siedział i otrzepał szatę.

- Muszę już iść, za chwilę zaczynają się lekcje.

-Cholera – przeklną Weasley - Opuszczę pierwsze w tym roku zajęcia z OPCM – żachnął się niezadowolony.

- Jak da mnie nie masz się z czego cieszyć. Po pierwsze mamy lekcje ze Slytherinem, po drugie Snape – Harry posłał przyjacielowi gorzki uśmiech.

- Ale mimo wszystko – Ron skrzyżował ręce na piersi – Spadaj już, bo się spóźnisz – Potter poklepał rudowłosego po ramieniu, po czym skierował się do wyjścia – Harry? – Ron zawołał za oddalającym się chłopakiem – Stary, weź pogadaj w moim imieniu z Malfoyem, ok? Nie chcę, by był kwas jak stąd wyjdę – Harry tylko pokiwał głową i pobiegł pod Wielką Salę.

~Sectumsempra91


	12. Rozdział 11

- No, przynajmniej mamy ten problem z głowy. Prawda? – Malfoy spojrzał badawczo na chłopaka stojącego na przeciw niego. Harry pomimo, że załagodził sytuację z Ronem czuł, że musi być czujny. Nie może dopuścić, by taka sytuacja miała miejsce znowu. Nikt nie może wiedzieć kim są. Na razie.

- Harry? – blondyn machał ręką przed twarzą Gryffona – Co ci jest? Jesteś jakiś taki nieobecny – zbliżył się do niego starając się mu przyjrzeć. Uczniowie wychodzący z Wielkiej Sali patrzyli na tą dwójkę z figlarnymi uśmieszkami. Zielonooki młodzieniec otrząsnął się i zrobił krok w tył.

- Nic mi nie jest Draco – powiedział spokojnym tonem głosu, już miał powiedzieć coś jeszcze lecz brutalnie mu przerwano. Za jego plecami stanęła postać odziana w czerń. Snape miał ściśnięte usta jeszcze bardziej niż zazwyczaj. W jego oczach widać było złość.

- Za mną. Do mojego gabinetu.

-Ale..

- Teraz.

Chłopcy spojrzeli po sobie. Wzruszyli ramionami i nie mając wyboru skierowali swe kroki ku lochom.

W gabinecie profesora Snape'a panował idealny porządek. Nie było najmniejszej warstwy kurzu na meblach. Mężczyzna wkroczył do pomieszczenia tak szybkim krokiem, że połacie jego czarnej szaty zdawały się być skrzydłami nietoperza. Dwójka chłopaków weszła za nim do środka. Draco z ociąganiem zamknął za sobą drzwi. Był już tu nie raz. Gabinet nie robił na nim już żądnego wrażenia. Harry z ciekawością rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu.

- Siadajcie – powiedział czarodziej oschłym tonem głosu wskazując podbródkiem na dwa fotele przy niskim dębowym stoliku. Draco wraz z Harrym opadli ciężko na puchate meble. Snape chodził w kółko mrucząc coś do siebie pod nosem. Harrego najwyraźniej bawiła ta sytuacja, bowiem cały czas stroił miny do przyjaciela, przedrzeźniając Śmierciożercę. Draco by nie wybuchnąć śmiechem musiał sobie usta zasłonić swoimi dłońmi. Snape przystanął gwałtownie, wyciągnął różdżkę spod szat i machnął ręką. Obracając nią w swoich długich, szponiastych palcach przyglądał się uczniom.

- Nie wiem jakim chorym trzeba być człowiekiem, by ufać dzieciakom – prychnął – Mam tylko nadzieje, że oboje wykażecie się większym rozumiem i sprytem podczas wyznaczonego dla was zadania i nie odstawicie takiego cyrku jaki miał miejsce w Gryffindorze, panie Malfoy- ostatnie słowa niemalże wykrzyczał. Młody arystokrata spojrzał prosto w oczy chrzestnego.

- Do twojej wiadomości Severusie, osobiście mam w dupie, co ty o tym myślisz. Wydaje mi się , że skoro tu jesteśmy to powiedz o co chodzi, bo widzę, że masz nam coś do przekazania.

- On zrobi to osobiście. Potter. –zwrócił się do chłopaka, który nieustannie bawił się frędzlami z narzuty.

- Tak? – spytał głupkowato starając się wytrącić Mistrza Eliksirów jeszcze bardziej z równowagi.

- Skup się Potter. Czarny Pan chce się z tobą skontaktować osobiście – młody czarodziej uniósł lekko brew. No tak. Uderzył się teatralnie w czoło. Voldemort nie raz się już z nim kontaktował.

- Kiedy? – spytał.

- Jak tylko Draco poczuje wezwanie – brązowe oczy skierowały się na Ślizgona. Draco westchnął i podwinął rękaw białej koszuli. Lewe ramię zdobił charakterystyczny tatuaż. Czaszka z wijącym się wężem. Czekali. Po nie całej minucie wąż poruszył się delikatnie.

- Teraz – powiedział Draco do siedzącego obok Pottera. Harry zamknął oczy starając się skupić. Nie przepadał za tym sposobem komunikacji, było to dla niego nie przyjemne. Wręcz bolesne w niektórych przypadkach.

_Wiem, że mnie słyszysz Harry. Nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy Was ujrzę moi chłopcy. Ciebie w szczególności. Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę. Zobaczysz spodoba ci się. Dość już tych uprzejmości. Posłuchaj mnie uważnie, Harry. Ty i Draco macie ważne zadanie, kluczowe. Nie bój się chłopcze. Nie jest ono trudne. Macie zdobyć krew potomka Helgi Hufflepuff. Liczę na was._

Harry otworzył oczy. Rękami pocierał bolące skronie, na jego twarzy widać było szyderczy uśmiech.

- Co? Co ci powiedział? – Ślizgon zszedł ze swojego fotela i ukucnął przy przyjacielu. Snape zrobił skwaszoną minę na ten widok. Nigdy nie rozumiał swojego chrześniaka. Zdrowy, przystojny, młody chłopak, który zamiast uganiać się za spodniczkami wpatrzony jest w tego Gryffona jak w obrazek.

Harry podniósł wzrok na chłopaka przed nim. Dłonie Dracona przyjemnie grzały kolana. Szyderczy uśmieszek zastąpił inny, przepełniony ciepłem.

- Harry.. – Draco niemalże wyszeptał imię Gryffona.

- Potomek Helgi Hufflepuff. Musimy znaleźć potomka Helgi Hufflepuff.

-Ale po co? - zdezorientowany Ślizgon wstał gwałtownie.

- Krew. On potrzebuje krwi.

- Widział ktoś Harrego?- spytała Hermiona wychodząc ze śniadania.

- Rozmawiał z Draco, a później zgarnął ich Snape- powiedział Fred nachylając się nad dużo niższą od niego Gryffonką.

- Pewnie znowu się wpakowali w jakieś kłopoty, lub Snape chce dać im szlaban za tą bójkę w pokoju wspólnym.

- Neville- żachnęła się Hermiona – Niby za co Harry, miał by dostać szlaban? On pomógł.

- A cholera wie – powiedział chłopak – To w końcu Snape prawda?

Ze złymi przeczuciami Hermiona udała się z przyjaciółmi na błonia. Od jakiegoś czasu miała wrażenie, że Harry nie mówi jej wszystkiego. Stał się dla niej oschły i opryskliwy. Nie traktował już jak przyjaciółki a raczej jak zbędny balast, szczególnie kiedy był z Draco. Usilnie chciał się jej pobyć. Dziewczyna pokręciła głową. O czym ona myśli. Draco i Harry to przyjaciele, nic więcej. To co mówią bliźniacy w głowie jej się nie mieściło. Pewnie robili sobie żarty jak zawsze.

- O kurwa – krzyknął George pokazując palcem w stronę zakazanego lasu.

- Co się stało braciszku? – Fred stanął na palcach podtrzymując się ramion brata.

- Nie do wiary. Wiedziałem, po prosu wiedziałem. Spójrzcie.

Wszyscy jak na zawołanie stanęli w szeregu wytężając wzrok. Na ich twarzach zaczął malować się szok. Neville stał z otwartymi ze zdziwienia ustami.

- Ja cię pierdole.. – przeklną Seamus kręcąc z niedowierzania głową – Hermiono wiedziałaś? – spytał się dziewczyny, która jako jedyna nie wydawała się zszokowana. Było jej przykro. Jednak Fred miał rację, a ona głupia wierzyła, że Draco ją lubi. Nie mogąc dłużej patrzeć na dwójkę chłopaków spacerujących i trzymających się za ręce wycofała się do zamku, tłumacząc się zadaniem domowym.

- Ale numer – Neville nie krył zdziwnienia – Ktoś z was wiedział?

- Ja.

- I ja.

- Serio? I nawet słowem nie pisnęliście – Seamus stał przed bliźniakami z założonymi rękami – Chrzanić to – obrócił się w stronę spacerującej pary – W szkole znowu będzie głośno od plotek – powiedział obserwując z oddali Harrego i Dracona zmierzających w stronę lasu.

~Sectumsempra91


	13. Rozdział 12

Była piękna pogoda, którą większość uczniów Hogwartu postanowiła wykorzystać i spędzić czas na zielonych błoniach. Słonce świeciło wprawiając wszystkich w radosny nastrój. Po niebie szybowały ptaki śpiewając wesołą melodię. Z dala od ciekawskich twarzy przechadzali się dwaj młodzi czarodzieje. Draco i Harry szli blisko siebie w zamyśleniu. Właśnie dostali pierwsze zadanie. Na pierwszy rzut oka wydawało się być banalnie proste. Haczyk tkwił w tym, że oboje nie mieli zielonego pojęcia kto może być potomkiem Helgi Hufflepuff.

Podążali przed siebie w skupieniu, starając się obmyśleć jakiś sensowny plan. Harry zmarszczył brwi przystając na chwilę. Zdezorientowany Ślizgon obejrzał się za przyjacielem.

- Harry, wszystko gra? – spytał z nutą troski w głosie. Czarnowłosy chłopak pokręcił energicznie głową.

- To jest…niemożliwe – powiedział Gryffon wypuszczając z siebie powietrze. Blondyn zaśmiał się pod nosem podchodząc powolnym krokiem do stojącego w miejscu chłopaka.

- Na razie, bym się tym nie przejmował – powiedział z uśmiechem – Pomyśl tylko. Dostaliśmy pierwsze zadanie. I co z tego?- wzruszył ramionami – Jest piękny dzień, zrelaksujmy się trochę -powiedział przymykając oczy zwracając bladą twarz ku niebu - Od jutra będziemy się zastanawiać co dalej – powiedziawszy to Ślizgon chwycił dłonie Harrego w swoje. Zielone oczy pochwyciły wzrok arystokraty. Widząc wesoły wzrok przyjaciela rozluźnił się. Blondyn odsłonił swoje białe zęby w szczerym uśmiechu i pociągnął przyjaciela za sobą ku zakazanemu lasu. Harry zaśmiał się w duchu i popędził za prowadzącym go chłopakiem. Trzymali się za ręce, ale jemu to nie przeszkadzało. Lubił Draco. Lubił być blisko niego.

- Hermiono zaczekaj – wysoki rudowłosy chłopak wybiegł za się brunetką. Dziewczyna nie zwalniała kroku ani na chwile. Biegła przed siebie popychając każdego na swej drodze. Jej bujne włosy falowały na boki w szalonym tańcu. Spod wachlarza czarnych rzęs zaczęły spływać łzy. Czuła się głupia, zażenowana. Wyobrażała sobie nie wiadomo co. A tu proszę. Draco i Harry bawią się w najlepsze. Nie. Nie mogła tak myśleć. Draco przecież by tego nie zrobił. Przecież oboje są chłopakami, nie mogli by.

-Daj mi spokój, Fred! – krzyknęła przez ramię . Ta chwila nieuwagi wystarczyła. Rozpędzona dziewczyna wpadła na grupkę czwartoklasistów. Nim upadła Fred zdążył ją złapać za ramiona. Zapłakane oczy brązowowłosej spojrzały na rudowłosego trzymającego ją w ramionach.

- Wydaje mi się, czy właśnie uratowałem ci życie? – spytał Fred figlarnym głosem.

- Wydaje mi się, czy mówiłam byś dał mi spokój? – odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie Hermiona stając na własne nogi. Nie patrząc na starszego Weasleya namiętnie poprawiała swoją spódnicę. Chłopak stał i przyglądał się przyjaciółce z uśmiechem. Zawsze mu się podobała. Była jego totalnym przeciwieństwem. Była mądra, inteligenta, zrównoważona. Nie to co on. Kawalarz, któremu wpadały do głowy najgłupsze z najgłupszych pomysłów

- Z czego się śmiejesz? – spytała z wyrzutem Gryffonka przypatrując się starszemu od niej chłopakowi.

- Po prostu robisz zabawną minę, kiedy się złościsz – wzruszył ramionami – Powiesz mi co TO było?

- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz – Fred spojrzał na brązowooką z politowaniem.

- Gdy tylko zauważyliśmy Draco i Harrego razem, ty wybiegłaś jak oparzona – dziewczyna słysząc imię Ślizgona nieznacznie się skrzywiła – Rozumiem, Że możesz być w nim zauroczona, ale sama widziałaś. To nie ma sensu.

- To nie twoja sprawa – powtórzyła Hermiona tracąc cierpliwość - Daj mi spokój Fred. Nie mam pojęcia co chcesz osiągnąć, ale.. ale daj sobie z tym spokój – odwróciła się na piecie dając tym samym sygnał, że rozmowa została zakończona. Odeszła w przeciwna stronę zostawiając Weasleya samego. Mając lekkie wyrzuty sumienia z powodu jak go potraktowała odwróciła głowę chcąc sprawdzić, czy nadal stoi w tym samym miejscu.

Fred stał wyprostowany z rękoma wsadzonymi w wąskie kieszenie spodni. Miał poważny wyraz twarzy. Wpatrywał w nią te swoje brązowe oczy. Miedziane włosy lekko opadały mu na czoło dodając uroku. Hermiona pierwszy raz go TAK widziała. Przez chwilę wydał się jej nawet atrakcyjny.

Czarnowłosa kobieta odziana w zwiewną białą sukienkę schodziła po marmurowych schodach podtrzymując się poręczy. Miała już dość ciągłego leżenia w łóżku oraz nadopiekuńczości męża i jego sługusów. Miała ochotę na spacer, pooddychać świeżym powietrzem i rozprostować nogi. Fakt, ciąża dawała jej coraz bardziej we znaki ale to nie powód by się nad sobą użalać.

- Bellatrix – Jak spod ziemi u dołu schodów wyrósł sam Voldemort – Powinnaś leżeć i odpoczywać. Co będzie jak się coś stanie naszemu dziecku? – spytał wyraźnie zdenerwowany zachowaniem małżonki. Śmierciożerczyni przewróciła tylko oczami kontynuując schodzenie w dół.

- Daj spokój Tom – Stanęła wyprostowana przy mężczyźnie patrząc mu prosto w oczy – Myślisz, że cały czas będę gnić w łóżku? Jestem w ciąży, nie obłożnie chora.

Czarny Pan ze zmieszaniem opuścił głowę. Czuł w głębi swojej robaczywej duszy, że ukochana miała rację. Ale cóż on mógł począć. Za bardzo mu zależało na jej zdrowiu.

- Przepuść mnie- odepchnęła go znacznie.

- Gdzie chcesz iść?

- Do ogrodu. Mam już dość siedzenia w domu i patrzenia jak wszyscy mi usługują. Scabior jest za nadto uprzejmy. A Glizdogon CO chwilę wpadał do sypialni i głupkowato się pytał czy czegoś mi nie trzeba. Nie jestem jakaś lalka z porcelany. Dam sobie radę. I nie patrz tak na mnie- pogroziła mu palcem – Podjęłam decyzję. Nie zmarnuję takiego pięknego dnia.

- Jesteś upartą kobietą.

Bellatrix wiedząc, że już wygrała stanęła triumfalnie krzyżując ręce. Jej nabrzmiałe piersi zafalowały delikatnie pod wpływem dotyku.

- Może mógłbym Ci potowarzyszyć? I tak właśnie miałem do ciebie zajrzeć.

Wbrew pozorom ogród Lorda Voldemorta nie był wylęgarnią zabójczo trujących roślin. Bellatrix sama zadbała o każdy szczegół. Każdy nawet najmniejszy kwiat był starannie dobieramy. Ścieżki zostały na specjale życzenie wyłożone płytkami ze zdobieniami z malachitu. Zaraz przy tarasie, z którego wychodziło się do ogrodu można było dostrzec skarłowaciałe drzewka bonsai rosnące w ozdobnych donicach. Dalej po obu stronach dróżki rozciągał się różany dywan. W tak piękny i słoneczny dzień lekki wiatr niósł ze sobą intensywną woń kwiatów.

Bellatrix złapała małżonka pod ramie delikatnie do niego przylegając. Voldemort mimowolnie lekko się uśmiechnął. Ostatnimi czasy nie spędzali ze sobą zbyt wiele czasu. Miał plany, które pochłaniały go do reszty. Wszystko musiało być załatwione na czas. A czas naglił. Do świąt zostały tylko cztery miesiące. Za cztery miesiące na świat przyjdzie jego potomek.

- Tom jesteś pewny swojej decyzji? – Bellatrix podniosła wzrok na mężczyznę.

- Tak. Nie myśl o mnie źle. Zależy mi na tym dziecku bardziej niż myślisz. Nie stanie się mu nic złego, to ci mogę obiecać.

- Ufam ci.

- To musi być ktoś z Hufflepuff 'u – Harry szedł przed siebie mijając drzewa rzucające złowrogie cienie – No bo, któż by inny. To by się zgadzało. Wiesz, potomkiem Slytherinu jest Voldemort prawda? I kiedy chodził do Hogwartu to przydzielono go bez wahania do domu węża, to on też otworzył komnatę tajemnic. Może Hermiona mogła by nam pomóc, jak myślisz? Chociaż nie. To głupi pomysł. A ty co o tym myślisz , Draco? – Gryffon obrócił się gwałtownie do przyjaciela idącego za nim. Draco z lekkim uśmiechem kroczył przed siebie. Na pierwszy rzut oka można było zauważyć, że jest rozluźniony.

- W końcu Potter – zaśmiał się.

- Co „w końcu"? – spytał zielonooki z głupim wyrazem twarzy.

- W końcu zamilkłeś. Odkąd weszliśmy do lasu gadasz jak najęty. Nawet Hermiona przy tobie wymięka, a ona naprawdę jest mistrzynią w kłapaniu dziobem – podszedł do chłopaka wkładając ręce do kieszeni.

- Dobrze wiesz, ze kiedy się stresuje to zaczynam przepotwarzać się w katarynkę – uśmiechnął się do blondyna.

-Wiem – wyszeptał Draco wciąż podchodząc coraz bliżej do Harrego. Powietrze wokół jakby stało się gęstsze i znieruchomiało. Harry dostrzegał wirujące wokół Ślizgona drobinki kurzu migocące w łunie słonecznego światła jakie przebijało się przez gęste rozgałęzienie drzew. Oczy Dracona były wpatrzone w Harrego. Ciałem „wybrańca" wstrząsnął przyjemny dreszcz. Zaschło mu w ustach.

- Draco, co robisz? – spytał Harry przymykając oczy. Czuł koniuszek nosa Dracona na swoim.

- Ciii… - i nagle cały świat zaczął wirować i równocześnie stawać w miejscu.

~Sectumsempra91


	14. Rozdział 13

Draco niechętnie oderwał się od miękkich ust Harrego. To był impuls. Sam nie wiedział czemu go pocałował. Nigdy tego nie robił. Bał się reakcji Gryffona. Ku zaskoczeniu blondyna, zielonooki chłopak stał z na wpół przymkniętymi powiekami starając się unormować przyśpieszony w tamtym momencie oddech.

- Harry. Przepraszam. Nie wiem co we mnie wstąpiło- Śmierciożerca zaczął się tłumaczyć zdenerwowany ciągłym milczeniem Harrego. Potter dotknął koniuszkami palcy swoje nadal wilgotne wargi. Spojrzał na chłopaka stojącego przed nim. Zdziwił się kiedy zauważył zaróżowione policzki arystokraty. Do tej pory jego cera była nieskazitelnie biała. Aż się czasami zastanawiał czy arystokrata czasem nie jest pozbawiony krwi.

- Draco, nic się nie stało. Naprawdę – uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie – Ja…wydaje mi się…

- Nie kłopocz się – blondyn pomachał pośpiesznie rękoma.

- Draco daj mi skończyć.

Blondyn oparł się o pobliskie drzewo przyglądając się czarnowłosemu ideałowi. Zawsze coś do niego czuł. Zawsze on „wybraniec" był dla niego ważny. Niech go sam Slytherin przeklnie gdyby śmiał skłamać, że nie kochał tego chłopaka.

Harry stał oparty plecami o przeciwlegle drzewo. W piersi kołatało mu oszalałe serce. Draco go pocałował. Jego. Draco Malfoy- ideał większości dziewczyn w szkole pocałował jego. Nic tak naprawdę nieznaczącego Harrego Pottera.

- Draco, ja chciał bym się ciebie o coś zapytać? – wyjąkał zarumieniony Gryffon.

Rudowłosy przystojny młodzieniec szedł korytarzem ze spuszczonym wzrokiem. Jego orzechowe oczy intensywnie wpatrywały się w posadzkę pod nim. Rejestrował każda najmniejszą szczelinę czy skazę w podłodze. Zawsze pewny siebie szedł teraz lekko zgarbiony z dłońmi wciśniętymi głęboko w kieszenie czarnych spodni. Nie zareagował nawet wtedy, kiedy mijali go przyjaciele wołając do niego radośnie. Miał to gdzieś. W tamtej chwili przed jego oczami ciągle wyskakiwały obrazy pięknej i mądrej Gryffonki. Już od jakiegoś czasu zastanawiał się jak ją zdobyć. Chciał, by ona w końcu spojrzała na niego jak na chłopaka a nie jak na brata przyjaciela. Szlag go trafiał kiedy ta szczebiotała wokół wychwalając tego przeklętego Ślizgona. Tak naprawdę lubił Dracona tylko był o niego zazdrosny. Czy ona naprawdę była taka zaślepiona i nie widziała co się dzieje miedzy nim a Potterem? A on Fred Wesley stal zawsze obok. Obserwował, a kiedy trzeba było służył jako ramie do wypłakania się bo:

„ Draco znowu nie zwracał na mnie uwagi. Wszędzie chodzi z Harrym. Fred ja już tak nie mogę".

Rudzielec pokręcił głową przystając przy ogromnym witrażowym oknie. Zerknął na błonia, później jego wzrok przeniósł się na Zakazany Las. Wziął głęboki wdech i ze świstem wypuścił powietrze z płuc.

- Tak myślałam, że cię tu znajdę – W stronę Freda zmierzał jego bliźniak.

- George. Czyżbyś przyszedł prawić mi morały?

- Nie- pokręcił głowa posyłając uśmiech bratu – Byłem ciekawy co wskórałeś. Może w końcu Miona przejrzała na oczy i…

- George – przerwał bratu – Wiem, że to jest zleksza bezcelowe – Fred zrobił palcami cudzysłów wymawiając _zleksza. _– Co ty byś zrobił na moim miejscu?

George przysiadł się obok brata na marmurowym parapecie.

- Najpierw serio myślałem, że powinieneś się od niej trzymać z daleka. Dzisiaj gdy zobaczyliśmy Pottera i Malfoya razem. Coś do mnie dotarło – z poważną miną spojrzał na swoją kopię – Oni zawsze byli tylko dla siebie. My po prostu byliśmy wszyscy na tyle głupi i ślepi, że tego nie widzieliśmy. Lub jak w przypadku Hermiony nie chcieliśmy widzieć. Pomyśl tylko braciszku. Harry…co ci od razu przechodzi na myśl?

- Draco. Tam gdzie Harry tam i Draco. Jedynie gdzie nie puszczają do siebie słodkich oczek jest mecz Quidditcha.

- Dokładnie – George klasnął w dłonie .

- Do czego zmierzasz?

- Pogadaj z nią o tym. Niech przejrzy na oczy. Kiedy sama sobie uświadomi, że Draco tak naprawdę nigdy nie traktował jej inaczej niżeli przyjaciółki, to może da sobie spokój.

- Spadło ci coś na głowę, kiedy mnie przy tobie nie było? – spytał Fred z uśmiechem obserwując brata.

- Tak wiem, to ja jestem tym rozważniejszym prawiącym morały bratem. Ale teraz wydaje mi się, że mam racje i jeszcze jedno. Chciałem cię przeprosić, za jak na ciebie naskoczyłem w Pokoju Wspólnym.

Fred poklepał przyjaźnie bliźniaka po ramieniu.

- Nie przejmuj się stary. Pojdę poszukać Hermiony. Na razie.

- Harry jest z nim praktycznie 24 na 7. Nie sądzisz, że do tej pory by coś zauważył? – spytał się zdenerwowany Seamus.

- Wiem co widziałem. Chłopaki musicie mi uwierzyć – Ron spojrzał na dwójkę przyjaciół siedzących przy jego szpitalnym łóżku.

- To nie możliwe – odparł Neville – Sami widzieliśmy jak dzisiaj spacerowali za rękę. Wydaje mi się, że Harry ma wszystko pod kontrolą i nie spotykał by się ze Śmierciożercą.

Ron prychnął tylko krzyżując ręce na piersi. On wiedział co widział.

- Stary – Seamus nachylił się nad rudowłosym Gryffonem – Ja to widziałem. Kurwa on, by cię tam zabił gdyby nie Harry. Wole nie myśleć jak mocno ci przyniewolił w głowę, bo naprawdę wyglądało to okropnie. Na pewno ci się przewidziało.

- Zawsze tak jest – podniósł glos Ron – Do cholery, co wy macie z tym Malfoyem? To jest Ślizgon. Jego ojciec był Śmierciożercą. Myślisz, że Sam-Wiesz-Kto tak sam od siebie dał by mu spokój?

- Tu nie chodzi o… Ron! – Seamus zdenerwowany wstał z krzesła gwałtownie je odsuwając – Nie tylko ciebie Harry olewa. My też jesteśmy jego przyjaciółmi. Też tak jak ty, czekamy aż zagra z nami w głupie szachy, czy chociaż by najnormalniej na świecie pogadał. Problem w tym, że on olewa nas wszystkich. Zrozum to, oni są para i nic na to nie poradzisz. Musisz to zaakceptować.

- Wiem co widziałem i tu nie chodzi o Harrego.

- A nie sądzisz, że Dumbledore by już dawno coś z tym zrobił gdyby wiedział, że Draco jest Śmierciożercą?– Neville zniżył głos prawie do szeptu wypowiadając ostatnie słowo.

- Dumbledore jest...jest…kurwa – żachnął się Weasley. Czuł, że brakuje mu argumentów. Wiedział, że złe postąpił gadając o Malfoyu z chłopakami ale wolał, by byli czujni.

- Jeśli cię to uspokoi to postaramy się przyjrzeć Malfoyowi. Na tyle na ile to będzie możliwe, będziemy spędzać czas i z Harrym i z Draco jednocześnie.

- Dzięki Neville. Dobra idźcie już. Za niedługo macie zajęcia.

- Co? - Draco stał zszokowany pytaniem jakie padło z ust Harrego?

- Słyszałeś i weź nie rob takiej głupiej miny, bo w tym momencie czuje się naprawdę zażenowany – czarnowłosy chłopak miotał się w jedną i drugą stronę. Draco widząc nieporadność Gryffona zaśmiał się donoście nie kryjąc rozbawienia.

- I z czego się śmiejesz Fretko?

- Tak – Draco powiedział spokojnie.

- Zawsze to robisz. Nic tylko się ze mnie nabijasz…czekaj… co?

- Tak – powiedział znowu blondyn patrząc na tym razem zszokowanego czarnowłosego chłopaka - Nie stój tak. Powiedz coś.

- Wow – Harry stał z mało inteligentnym wyrazem twarzy – Nie sadziłem, że to powiesz. W sumie nigdy o tym nie rozmawialiśmy prawda? Zawsze unikaliśmy tego tematu – Harry oparł się z powrotem o konar drzewa – Wydawało się, mi bynajmniej to takie oczywiste, że zawsze byleś obok mnie. Z drugiej strony, nie wiedziałem co tak naprawdę czujesz i kim ja jestem dla ciebie. Myślałem nie raz, że tak naprawdę jesteś przy mnie tylko ze względu na Voldemorta.

- Nie pleć głupot, Potter – Draco odwrócił wzrok w druga stronę, by nie patrzeć na chłopaka. Wiedział, że Harry momentalnie dostrzeże wszystko w jego oczach.

- Draco, chcę przez to powiedzieć, że…ja ciebie tez kocham.

~Sectumsempra91


	15. Rozdział 14

Dni mijały spokojnie i leniwie. Pogoda zaczynała płatać figle. Nagle ze słonecznego dnia robił się pochmurny z porywistym wiatrem. To był znak. Lato powoli odchodziło w niepamięć ustępując miejsca jesienni, która zwiastowała coraz częstsze deszcze i chłody.

Za murami Hogwartu uczniowie żyli jak gdyby nic nie miało się wydarzyć. Co jakiś czas dochodziły ich wieści o atakach na mugoli przez Śmierciożerców, ale nikt tak naprawdę się tym nie przejmował. Byli spokojni, że w Proroku Codziennym nie piszą o Tym Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać.

Byli też i tacy uczniowie co głęboko czuli, że On gdzieś tam jest i czeka. Że zbiera siły, a kiedy powróci będzie tak przerażający i silny, że sam Dumbledore nie da mu rady.

Stary dyrektor z siwą brodą siedział w swoim gabinecie starając się zebrać wszystkie informacje na temat lorda Voldemorta. Musiał sam przed sobą przyznać, że szło mu to mozolnie. Od wielu dni nie miał żadnych nowych informacji od kogokolwiek kto obcował z młodym Tomem Riddlem. Starzec bał się, że ci których sam Czarny Pan znał za młodu już nie żyją lub że spotkał ich dużo gorszy los od śmierci.

W innej części zamku rudowłosy szóstoklasista opuszczał właśnie skrzydło szpitalne. Był zły, że z powodu głupiej bójki ominęło go aż tyle zajęć. Myśląc o czekających na niego stertach prac domowych i podręczników do przestudiowania dostawał torsji. Nie namyślając się postanowił to odreagować spacerem po szkole. Właśnie trwały zajęcia więc był pewien, że nikogo nie spotka na swojej drodze. Ron Wesley naburmuszony, że nikt z jego przyjaciół nie pofatygował się po niego przyjść do skrzydła szpitalnego przemierzał korytarze klnąc cicho pod nosem. Niektórzy się dziwili jak z miłego i radosnego chłopaka młody Weasley zmienił się w stanowczego, nieufnego młodzieńca. Owszem poczucie humoru go nie opuszczało, tak samo jak wewnętrze przeczucie, że dzieje się coś na co on nie ma wpływu. Czuł, że jest to co strasznego. Tylko co? Niebieskooki chłopak żachnął się na myśl o tym, jak się zmienił przez te lata.

Z końca korytarza dobiegł go znajomy glos. Przystając pod ścianą lekko wychyl twarz starając się zerknąć skąd dochodziły głosy. Nie zdziwili się, kiedy odkrył że w trakcie lekcji z łazienki jęczącej Marty wyszedł nie kto inny a Draco Malfoy jak zawsze w towarzystwie Harrego.

Ron zmarszczył nos ze złości. _Czy oni w ogóle uczęszczają na jakiekolwiek zajęcia?_ Pytał sam siebie w głowie.

- Sam nie wiem. Przeszukaliśmy już całą bibliotekę – chłopak z czarną czupryna na głowie splótł dłonie na karku przeciągając się.

- Też mnie to zaczyna irytować, a zostało nam już niewiele czasu – odparł blondyn.

Ron zaciekawiony o czym rozmawiają jego przyjaciele postanowił ich podsłuchać.

- Może jednak spytamy Hermiony?

_Hermiona? Co oni mogą od niej chcieć?_

- Nie, to głupi pomysł. Zacznie zadawać pytania – Malfoy oparł się o ścianę – Myślę, że powinniśmy poszukać w dziale ksiąg zakazanych.

_Co? Własnym uszom nie wierze. Harry w coś ty się wpakował…?_

- W sumie, czemu nie – klasnął ucieszony Gryffon –Hej… -Blondyn spojrzał zaintrygowany na swojego towarzysza unosząc brew do góry -Mam pomysł –powiedział po chwili Harry widząc jak Draco na niego patrzy – Pamiętasz jak mieliśmy niedawno lekcje eliksirów?

- No i? Szczerze mówiąc Potter, osobiście nie przepadam za tym starym zgrywusem Slughornem i niewiele go słucham ale do rzeczy.

- Ostatnio mówił nam o eliksirze, który jest w wstanie wskazać do kogoś drogę…

Draco z impetem uderzył się z płaskiej dłoni w czoło by po chwili wybuchnąć gromkim śmiechem.

- Kocham cię Harry…naprawdę… ale nie obraz się, jesteś idiota – książę Slytherinu śmiał się w najlepsze. Potter stal ze skrzyżowanymi rękoma z niezadowoleniem wypisanym na twarzy.

- To było zaklęcie- uspokoił się Draco patrząc prosto w zielone oczy Harrego – Flitwick o tym nawijał na zaklęciach we wtorek.

Ron stał plecami przyklejony do chłodnej ściany chłonąc każde słowo jakie wypadało z ust tych dwojga za rogiem. Informacje jakie usłyszał mieszały mu w głowie. Z jeden strony było to bardzo pokręcone, z drugiej brzmiało jak zadanie domowe, z trzeciej…sam już nie był pewien.

- Mniejsza o to –powiedział Harry – Ale wiesz o co mi chodzi. Moglibyśmy nauczyć się tego zaklęcia. To by ułatwiło nam sprawę. Wiesz co się stanie jeśli nie zdobędziemy tej krwi?

Nie mogąc już tego słuchać Weasley wyłonił się ze swojej kryjówki idąc jak gdyby nic. Zmusił się nawet do sztucznego uśmiechu patrząc na dwójkę chłopaków.

- O Weasley – powiedział szyderczo Malfoy oklejając się od ściany- Widzę, że już znudziło ci się wylegiwanie w łóżku. Och jaka szkoda – przypatrzał się twarzy rudowłosego Gryffona – Jednak twój nos wrócił na swoje miejsce.

- Jak zawsze w doskonałym humorze Malfoy – uciął Ron. Nie chciał znowu oberwać. – Harry – skinął głową w stronę czarnowłosego czarodzieja.

- Miałeś wyjść za tydzień czyż nie? – spytał zaniepokojony tym co mógł usłyszeć jego kumpel.

- Miałem ale jak widać Pomfrey jest miłosierna –żachnął się – Co wy tu robicie? Nie powinniście być na lekcjach?

- Jakby to ująć – zaczął Draco – Nie twoja sprawa. Chodź Harry.

- Zaczekaj – Potter odgonił od siebie dłoń blondyna – Ron. Pamiętasz naszą rozmowę prawda?

Ron spuścił wzrok. Jak on śmiał. Draco sam mu dokucza, a on ma go przepraszać. Bądź co bądź nie miał wyboru. Nie chciał się kłócić z Harrym.

- Draco – zaczął niepewnie – Ja...emm…bo wiesz. Głupio wyszło. Wtedy w nocy…

Draco stanął wyprostowany z triumfalnym uśmiechem na twarzy. W jego niebieskich oczach tańczyły złowieszcze ogniki napawające się upokorzeniem Weasleya.

- Przepraszam za to co powiedziałem o twoim ojcu. Nie powinienem . To było nie na miejscu. Tym bardziej że niedawno zginął. Mimo iż był kim był…to jednak nadal był twoim ojcem. Wybacz – Ron spuścił wzrok. Po chwili poczuł jak ktoś go klepie po ramieniu. To był Draco. Jego twarz miała wyraz obojętności jednak na ustach widniał uśmiech, którego Ron nie potrafił rozszyfrować.

- Nie ma sprawy stary. Też cię przepraszam. Pewnie gdyby nie interwencja Harrego i Seamus'a bym cię zajebał. Nie powiem, że nie miałem na to ochoty, skłamał bym mówiąc tak – Ślizgon westchnął – Powiedziałem parę gorzkich słów w twoją stronę. Fakt. Pobiłem cię. Fakt. Przepraszam cię najmocniej i z całego serca, ale weź z tego lekcje na przyszłość Ronaldzie –blondyn jakby mógł ostatnie słowo by zwymiotował – Nie igraj ze smokiem. Potter – zwrócił się do Harrego unosząc głowę.

- Musimy lecieć stary. Trzymaj się – zielonooki poklepał przyjaciela po drugim ramieniu i zostawił go za sobą staraj się dogonić swojego kochanka.

~Sectumsempra91


	16. Rozdział 15

Czarnowłosy chłopak nie potrafił zasnąć. Męczyło go to ciągłe myślenie o zadaniu dla Voldemorta. Do tego dochodził brak czasu oraz wiecznie depczący mu po piętach Ron.

Harry szedł korytarzem na drugim piętrze. Było już grubo po północy. Nawet nie wziął peleryny niewidki, miał to gdzieś. Ubrany w bordową bluzę i ciemne jeansy kroczył przed siebie intensywnie myśląc. Ze spuszczoną głową wpatrując się w posadzkę, w której odbijało się światło pochodni, starał się odnaleźć sposób na dostanie się do potomka Helgi Hufflepuff. Jednego był pewien. Ta osoba na pewno należała do Puchonów. Innej opcji nie widział. Nie widząc co się działo przed nim nagle do czegoś dobił. Odsuwając się na krok spostrzegł, że to coś było kimś.

- Nadal na nogach Severusie? – spytał unosząc czarna brew.

- Powinieneś być w swoim dormitorium Potter, a nie przechadzać się po nocach korytarzami szkoły – czarodziej z haczykowatym nosem spojrzał z góry na Gryffona. Harry tylko prychnął i starał się wyminąć Śmierciożercę. Gdy myślał o Snape'ie to się w nim gotowało, a co dopiero kiedy musiał przy nim stać. _Pieprzony kłamca_.

- Potter – Snape obrócił się za chłopakiem. Harry przystanął zaciskając swoje dłonie w pieści.

- Czego?

- Jeżeli będziecie potrzebowali pomocy, wiedz że z Draconem bez problemu możecie do mnie przyjść.

- Kto powiedział, że będzie nam potrzebna jakakolwiek pomoc. Nie ufam ci i ty o tym doskonale wiesz – zaśmiał się złowieszczo – Wolał bym polecieć do Dumbledore'a i sarnimi oczętami wymusić z niego, by mi powiedział wszystko co wie o założycielach Hogwartu i ich potomkach, a jak znam jego słabość do mnie to zrobił by to bez mrugnięcia okiem.

Snape skrzyżował ręce na piersi uśmiechając się lekko.

- A teraz wybacz Severusie. Mam zadanie do wykonania – Potter odszedł w swoją stronę machając dłonią za siebie starając się tym gestem wkurzyć nauczyciela. Snape stał i obserwował odchodzącego chłopaka. Zastanawiał się od kiedy stał się taki pewny siebie. Kiedy tak naprawdę przystał do Voldemorta i pytanie dlaczego? Najgorsze chyba było to, że on chyba dobrze czuł się po tej mrocznej stronie. Z głową pełną myśli Mistrz Eliksirów oddalił się do swojej komnaty.

_Pieprzony nietoperz. Cholerny kłamca. Szumowina. Gdybym tylko mógł, gdyby tylko ten gnojek nie był potrzebny Voldemortowi już dawno dławił by się Avadą._

Wytracony z równowagi spotkaniem ze Snape'em czarnowłosy Gryffon pędził do sowiarnii. Tylko tam mógł pomyśleć w spokoju. I tak musiał wysłać list.

Noc była zimna. Z lekko uchylonych ust Chłopca Który Przeżył wydobywał się obłoczek pary. Mur pokrywał szron ale jemu to nie przeszkadzało. Siedział oparty o okiennice trzymając przed sobą kawałek pergaminu. Obok niego pohukiwała podekscytowana śnieżnobiała sowa Hedwiga.

_Drogi Syriuszu._

_Postanowiłem, do ciebie napisać. Jak ci się żyje? Jesteś zdrów?_

_W szkole wieje nudą, o ile można się nudzić pod natłokiem tylu prac domowych. W związku jedną z nich pisze do ciebie. Pamiętam, że na Grimmauld Place znajdowały się księgi opisujące stare rody czarodziejskie. Na historii magii dostaliśmy losowe wypracowania. Ja na moje nieszczęście wylosowałem zadanie pt. „ Przedstaw obraz i genologię rodu Helgi Hufflepuff"._

_Okropne prawda? Też tak sądzę. Najgorsze jest to, że do przyszłego tygodnia musze oddać to wypracowanie a w szkolnej bibliotece nic nie potrafiłem znaleźć. Nawet Hermiona mi nie potrafiła pomoc. Jak coś znajdziesz proszę daj mi znać._

_Pozdrów ode mnie Stworka. Nie żartuję. Ten skrzat pewnie nigdy mnie nie polubi. _

_Pozdrawiam, _

_Twój chrześniak_

_Harry._

Zielone oczy wpatrywały się w litery składające się w zdania. Sam stek kłamstw. No ale trzeba sobie jakoś radzić. Lepsze to niż używać jakichkolwiek zaklęć naprowadzających. Nie namyślając się długo chłopak zwinął pergamin po czym przymocował go do drobnej nóżki sowy.

- Leć Hedwigo. Do Syriusza – ptak zerwał się do lotu przecinając czarne niebo. Młodzieniec wpatrywał się w coraz bardziej oddalający się bały punkt. Kiedy Hedwiga zupełnie zniknęła mu z oczu oparł głowę o zimny kamień.

Znowu zaczął myśleć o Snapie. O rodzicach. Dumbledorze i tych wszystkich kłamstwach jakimi był karmiony. Był oszukiwany od kołyski.

Pamiętał kiedy był młodszy, kiedy nie wiedział kim jest. Ciotka i wuj od samego początku wciskali mu kit, o tym jak jego rodzice mieliby zginąć w wypadku samochodowym. Bujda na resorach. Później gdy miał lat jedenaście bum! Dowiaduje się, ze jest czarodziejem. Super. Wtedy usłyszał kolejną bajeczkę. Bajeczkę o tym jak rzekomo najpotężniejszy czarnoksiężnik wszechczasów uśmiercił jego rodziców z zamiarem zabicia jego, Harrego Pottera srającego w pieluchy.

Harry prychnął na samą myśl o tej absurdalnej scenie. Pomimo to był tylko dzieckiem. Uwierzył w kolejne kłamstwa i żył w przekonaniu, że ktoś czyha na jego życie. Bał się niejednokrotnie.

Na pierwszym roku nauki w Hogwarcie poznał Dracona. Spotkali się już wcześniej ale nie przedstawiali się sobie. Dopiero w pociągu poznali swe imiona. Od razu zapałali do siebie sympatią. Jednak że on, Harry Potter wtedy nienawidził Voldemorta, a Draco jako że jego ojciec był Śmierciożercą to oddawał Czarnemu Panu cześć, zaczęły być między nimi zgrzyty. Małe bo małe, ale były.

Doskonale pamiętał tamten wieczór, kiedy w oko w oko stanął z „zabójcą" swoich rodziców. Potężny czarnoksiężnik miał by pasożytować na innym człowieku? Harry miał wtedy jedenaście lat ale już tamtego wieczoru pojawiły się w jego głowie niewygodne dla Dumbledore'a pytania. Nigdy nie zapomni jakie ziarno niepewności zasiał w nim sam Czarny Pan.

-_Zabiłeś moich rodziców! – krzyczał do potwora_

_- A czy jesteś tego pewny Harry Potterze? Owszem zabiłem wielu ludzi ale krew każdego czarodzieja i czarodziejki jest zbyt cenna._

Harry poruszył się niespokojnie na murku. Spojrzał w niebo ozdobione gwiazdami. Kolejna fala wspomnień nawiedziła jego umysł.

Na drugim roku pokonał bazyliszka. Okrzyknięty został bohaterem, uratował bowiem Ginny. Wspomnienia Toma Riddla znowu nie dawały mu spokoju. Już wtedy zaczynał mieć wątpliwości. Wtedy zwierzył się Draco. Jego błękitne oczy uciekały przed jego wzrokiem. Pamiętał co ten mu wtedy powiedział.

- _Nie wierz w to Potter. Ja znam prawdę. _

_- To mi powiedz._

_- Uwierzył byś słowom skoro każdy do tej pory cię okłamywał?_

Więc on Harry Potter czekał. Draco mu obiecał, że wszystko mu pokaże kiedy nadejdzie odpowiednia pora. Nastał czwarty rok. Ktoś usiłował go wykończyć. Wrobił go w ten posrany turniej. Cholerny Barty Crouch Jr. Przez niego Harry pokłócił się z Ronem, nawet Draco patrzył na niego sceptycznie. Próbował się tłumaczyć przyjacielowi ale on nie słuchał. Najpierw mu nie wierzył lecz coś w nim drgnęło. Przemyślał sobie wszystko i przeprosił Harrego. Wtedy też Draco postanowił pokazać mu prawdę. O nim samym i jego rodzicach.

_Ogromny salon. Biała marmurowa podłoga na której siedział mały śliczny chłopczyk z błąd włosami. Na oko mógł mieć 9 lat. Do pokoju weszło dwóch mężczyzn. Jeden wyprostowany, piękny i dumny. Z włosami sięgającymi do pasa w kolorze platyny. Za nim wkroczył jegomość odziany w czerń z maską na twarzy. Widać było tylko czarne włosy._

_- Kto to? – spytał chłopczyk._

_- To ja mały rozrabiako – czarnowłosy mężczyzna ściągnął maskę osłaniającą jego twarz._

_-Wujek Severus – ucieszył się blondynek wskakując mężczyźnie na kolana. _

_- Jesteś więc pewny Severusie? – spytał Lucjusz napełniając stojące na stoliku pucharki winem._

_- Tak –opowiedział podając maskę małemu Draconowi – Czuję, że on odnawia siły przyjacielu. Potrzebuję ochrony. Dumbledore to jedyne wyjście._

_- Do tej pory się dziwie jak to możliwe że ci uwierzył w tą bajeczkę o Voledemorcie- arystokrata zaśmiał się upijając wina._

_- Przyjacielu, w każdym kłamstwie jest ziarno prawdy. Byłem tam z Voldemortem. On chciał stworzyć horkruksa, ja chciałem porozmawiać z Lily. Myślałem, że jak Jamesa nie będzie to ona zostanie ze mną._

_- Tak, znam resztę przyjacielu. Zabiłeś Pottera, przez przypadek Lily straciłeś ze schodów przez co niefortunnie skręciła kark, a Voldemort się przeliczył ze swoja mocą – blondyn upił trunku z pucharka – Jeśli jest rzeczywiście tak jak mówisz, to Czarny Pan będzie wściekły gdy się dowie, że zrzuciłeś śmierć Potterów na jego barki starając się chronić swój własny Ślizgoński tyłek_

_- Mi to mówisz –Snape pociągnął łyk patrząc pustym wzrokiem przed siebie. _

_- Błagam cię, tylko mi się znowu nie dołuj – Lucjusz skarcił przyjaciela i spojrzał na swojego pierworodnego – Draco, chłopcze idź do swojego pokoju. Ja i wujek Severus mamy poważne sprawy do omówienia._

Długo nie wymaże tego wspomnienia z głowy. Draco stał obok niego przy myślodsiewni w pokoju dyrektora. Specjalnie się włamali do gabinetu Dumbledora tylko po to, by Harry mógł poznać całą prawdę. Do końca sam nie rozumiał jakie on ma zadanie w tym wszystkim i po co dokładnie był Voldemortowi. Jednak szybko się dowiedział. Kiedy na ostatnim zadaniu turnieju trójmagicznego świstoklik przeniósł jego i Cedrica na cmentarz Harry przeżył szok. Wokół pełno Śmierciożerców, ogromny kocioł, Glizdogon odprawiający jakiś rytuał.

- Harry?

Potter wystraszony nagłym najściem zjechał z lodowatego murku obijając sobie kość ogonową. Usłyszał znajomy śmiech.

- Draco co ty tu robisz? – wystękał próbując się podnieść z zimnej posadzki.

- Szukałem cię – blondyn podał mu rękę pomagając wstać – Byłem u ciebie, ale Ron –przewrócił niebieskimi oczami – powiedział, że zaraz po 23:30 wyszedłeś z dormitorium.

Czarnowłosy stanął w końcu na własne nogi. Oparł się plecami o jedną z drewnianych belek znajdujących się w sowiarnii. Ślizgon przyglądał się chłopakowi z nieukrywaną ciekawością.

- Mijałem Snape'a po drodze – westchnął Potter – Wytrącił mnie z równowagi. Zawsze kiedy na niego patrzę mam ochotę rozwalić mu ten jego zakłamany łeb.

- Nie myśl o tym. Tylko humor sobie psujesz – arystokrata uśmiechnął się starając się przywrócić przyjacielowi dobry humor.

-Wiem, Draco ale czasem jest trudno. Mam tez dla ciebie nowinki.

- O jakie? – zaintrygowany Malfoy podszedł do Harrego lekko obejmując go w pasie. Harremu mimowolnie przyśpieszył puls.

- Wysłałem list do Syriusza, jak wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem to zadanie samo się rozwiąże – uśmiechnął się patrząc w lazur oczu Ślizgona.

- Czyli będziemy mieć więcej czasu dla siebie? – blondyn zamruczał Gryfonowi do ucha.

- Hmm a co ty na to? Pokój życzeń, teraz?

Dwoje szóstoklasistów śmiejąc się wybiegło z sowiarnii starając się jak najszybciej pokonać korytarze by znaleźć się na siódmym piętrze.


	17. Rozdział 16

- Hermiono możemy porozmawiać? – spytał Fred przysiadając się obok brązowowłosej Gryffonki. O tej porze w Wielkiej Sali nie było zbyt wielu uczniów. Była dopiero siódma rano. Fred Weasley specjalnie wstał wcześniej. Wiedział, że Hermiona dużo wcześniej schodzi na śniadanie, by mieć czas powtórzyć sobie materiał na lekcje.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na chłopaka swoimi czekoladowymi oczami. Uśmiechnęła się lekko kiwając głową. Rudowłosy chłopak wciągnął powietrze w płuca nie wiedząc jak zacząć. Wiedział, że musi postawić wszystko na jedną kartę.

- Przyjaźnimy się – zaczął – jesteś dla mnie ważną osobą i tak szczerze mówiąc, nie chcę patrzeć jak cierpisz goniąc za obłudnym marzeniem.

- Do czego zmierzasz? – dziewczyna zerknęła z ukosa na siedzącego obok młodzieńca.

- Chciałbym ci coś uświadomić – spojrzał wprost w jej oczy ujmując jej dłoń – Spotkajmy się wieczorem. Powiedzmy o 22:00 w Wieży Astronomicznej. Dzisiaj nikt nie ma tam zajęć więc nie musisz się o to martwić.

- Nie wiem co kombinujesz Fredzie Weasley, ale dobrze. Spotkam się z tobą.

POPRZEDNIEGO WIECZORA

Dwójka bliźniaków przechadzała się nocą po Hogwarcie. Właśnie wracali z kuchni, w której się obłupili w najróżniejsze pyszności. Co jak co, ale ta dwójka nie należała do tych osób, które w dormitorium lubią przymierać głodem. Mając torby wypchane najróżniejszymi kanapkami postanowili naruszyć reguły szkoły i poszlajać się jak to mieli w swoim zwyczaju pod osłona nocy.

- Fred – szepnął George szturchając brata w łokieć – Patrz tam – ruchem brody wskazał w jakim kierunku ma patrzeć bliźniak.

- A niech mnie – obaj stali w cieniu obserwując dwójkę kochanków. Harry i Draco właśnie wyszli z Pokoju Życzeń. Młody arystokrata nie wyglądał jak na Malfoya przystało. Pognieciona koszula z niedopiętymi guzikami. Szata domu Slytherinu niedbale zwisała przewieszona przez brak. Idealnie zawsze ułożone blond włosy seksownie opadały mu na czoło w artystycznym nieładzie. Z rozmarzonym wzrokiem wlepiał swoje błękitne tęczówki w przytulającego go Gryffona.

- Harry – zacmokał Malfoy śmiejąc się przy tym – Zapnij ten cholerny rozporek.

- Jest środek nocy. Nikogo tu nie ma prócz nas – zaoponował Potter zarzucając ręce na szyję blondyna. Spodnie czarnowłosego lekko zsunięte odsłaniały żółte bokserki „wybrańca". Draco z wypiekami na twarzy zatopił się w różowych ustach chłopaka nadal nabrzmiałych po ich potajemnej schadzce.

- Musisz już wracać- Ślizgon niechętnie odepchnął od ciebie chłopaka. Harry spojrzał na niego z pełnym uczucia wzrokiem. Potargane czarne włosy nadawały mu jeszcze bardziej łobuzerskiego wyglądu.

- Jak ja mam wytrzymać po tym co mi zaserwowałeś? – zaśmiał się.

- Będziesz musiał – Draco musnął wargami policzek ukochanego – Jutro o tej samej porze – powiedział cicho.

- Wiem. Punkt 22:30 jakbym miał zapomnieć – powiedział Harry na odchodnym odprowadzając blondyna wzrokiem. Kiedy ten zniknął mu z oczu sam udał się w przeciwną stronę niedbale zarzucając na siebie górną część garderoby.

Bliźniacy stali z głupimi uśmieszkami na twarzach. W jakiś sposób nie byli zdziwieni. Już od dawna podejrzewali tą dwójkę o ciągotki do siebie. Ba, nawet im kibicowali; a kiedy Malfoy był nie raz u nich w Norze to inicjowali im spotkania tak, by ci mogli ze sobą pobyć sam na sam. W głębi ducha cieszyli się, że ci dwoje w końcu odnaleźli drogi do swych serc. W kocu nie karmili już nikogo bajeczką pt. „to jest tylko przyjaźń".

- To twoja szansa braciszku – powiedział półgłosem George.

- Masz racje braciszku – odparł z uśmiechem na twarzy Fred.

POKÓJ ŻYCZEŃ

- Musze przyznać, że nie masz gustu – śmiał się Harry rozglądając po pomieszczeniu. Od sufitu po ziemie zwisały grube tkaniny w kolorze soczystej zieleni. Cała podłoga była pokryta poduszkami w odcieniach bieli i kości słoniowej. Gdzieniegdzie walały się grube, ciepłe koce w kolorze mocnej czerni.

- Nie moja wina, że zawsze myślę o tobie – blondyn wyszeptał Gryfonowi do ucha delikatnie obejmując go od tylu w pasie. Rękoma zaczął rozpinać pasek spodni Pottera.

- Co robisz? – Harry zamruczał od niechcenia – Jest późno. Myślałem, że grzecznie pójdziemy spać.

Draco zachichotał obracając Gryffona za ramiona przodem do siebie. Spojrzał mu głęboko w jego zielone oczy.

- Na Merlina, jak ja cię pragnę –wyszeptał .

Potter patrzył na młodzieńca przed nim. Czasem do niego to nie docierało.

Draco Malfoy. Arystokrata. Czarodziej pochodzący z bardzo wpływowej rodziny. Chłopak, którego w szkole zwą Księciem Slytherinu. Stał właśnie przed nim mocując się z klamrą u jego paska przegryzając przy tym wargi. Kiedy i jak to się zaczęło? Potter nie potrafił odpowiedzieć sobie na to pytanie. Pochwycił zimne dłonie Ślizgona. Zdezorientowany Draco spojrzał w twarz Harrego.

- Coś nie tak? – spytał zatroskanym głosem, w którym nie było słychać ani krzty pogardy czy cynizmu.

- Draco, od kiedy? – spytał niemalże ze szeptem.

- Od kiedy co?

- To wszystko się zaczęło. To co jest miedzy nami?

Malfoy wzruszył ramionami. Wyminął Pottera rzucając się z gracja na miękkie puchate poduchy. Potter powiódł za nim wzrokiem.

- Harry – zaczął blondyn podpierając się na łokciu – tak było od zawsze – uśmiechnął się – I myślę, że sam doskonale zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę. Nigdy nie było nikogo innego – westchnął kładąc się wygodnie obserwując swoimi oczyma sufit.

- Chciałem to po prostu usłyszeć – Harry uśmiechnął się zdejmując z siebie bluzę i rzucając ją nieopodal. Ślizgon usłyszawszy szelest spadającej odzieży spojrzał ku Chłopcu Który Przeżył uśmiechając się przy tym ukazując rząd równych białych zębów. Harry powolnym krokiem podszedł na skraj miękkich poduszek. Z lekkim ociągnięciem poczołgał się do księcia Slytherinu.

Zegar wybijał już godzinę dwudziestą drugą. W wysokiej wieży astronomicznej, gdzie zazwyczaj odbywają się zajęcia stała dziewczyna. Jej bujne kręcone brązowe włosy tańczyły leniwie na lekkim wietrze. Wzrok czekoladowych oczu miała wpatrzony w krajobraz rozciągający się przed sobą. Oparta rękoma o barierkę napawała się pięknymi widokami. Hermiona była trochę zdezorientowana i zdenerwowana. Od śniadania zastanawiała się czemu Fred poprosił ją o spotkanie. Przez to, że się zgodziła nie zdążyła odrobić pracy domowej z eliksirów. Eliksiry były jednym z jej ulubionych przedmiotów. ON tez je lubił. Brązowowłosa szybko pokręciła głową starając się wyrzucić obraz przystojnego Ślizgona ze swojej głowy. To nie było takie proste. Dzisiejszego dnia nie raczył jej nawet spojrzeniem. Jedynie, gdy się mijali po zajęciach z transmutacji rzucił jej zwykłe „cześć". Była rozbita. Widziała wyraźnie, że coś jest nie tak. Miał podkrążone oczy, tak jakby nie spał dobrze w nocy. Rozchmurzał się jedynie na widok Harrego, który o dziwo spędził dzisiaj całe dzień z nią i Ronem. Ten drugi też ostatnimi czasy był jakiś nie swój. Natarczywie obserwował Pottera z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. Westchnęła.

- W tej szkole, chyba już wszyscy powariowali – powiedziała do siebie. Nie zauważyła, że już od jakichś pięciu minut nie jest sama. Fred z rozmarzonym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w dziewczynę.

- Dopiero teraz sobie to uświadomiłaś? – spytał cicho. Hermiona podskoczyła wystraszona gwałtownie zwracając swe oblicze na rudowłosego młodzieńca.

- Fred! Wystraszyłeś mnie! – zganiła chłopaka. Podeszła do niego i obdarzyła jego policzek nieśmiałym, przyjacielskim pocałunkiem. Weasley rozszerzył swoje orzechowe oczy ze zdziwienia tym nagłym gestem. Dziękował Merlinowi, że jest ciemno i, że dziewczyna nie zauważyła jak oblał się szkarłatnym rumieńcem palącym jego policzki.

- Po co chciałeś się ze mną spotkać o tej porze? – zaczęła dziewczyna bez ogródek krzyżując ręce na piersi w geście niezadowolenia – Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że gdyby nie to, że jestem prefektem miałbyś przechlapane? Gdyby ktoś cię zobaczył samego dostałbyś szlaban, a w najgorszym wypadku odjęto by naszemu domowi cenne punkty.

- Jak zawsze w dobrym humorze- zaśmiał się Fred – Chodź za mną. Tylko masz być cicho jasne? – dziewczyna spojrzała ze zdziwieniem na rudzielca jednak tylko kiwnęła głową na znak, że się zgadza. Fred ujrzawszy ten gest pochwycił rękę Gryffonki i pociągnął ją za sobą. Wprost na siódme piętro.

- Po co mnie tu zaprowadziłeś? – wyszeptała w ciemność nikle oświetloną pochodniami.

- Zaraz zobaczysz – uciął Weasley przystając na końcu korytarza opierając się o ścianę – To może być dla ciebie szok, Hermiono.

- Co?

- Ciszej, bo cię usłyszy –powiedziawszy to wskazał palcem w korytarz na prawo, tam gdzie znajdował się Pokój Życzeń. Zaciekawiona i poddenerwowana dziewczyna wychyliła nieśmiało głowę ze swojej kryjówki. Fred wychylił się tuż za nią napierając swoim ciałem na plecy Gryffonki. Hermionie to najwyraźniej nie przeszkadzało, bo wpatrywała się nadal z wyrazem skupienia w postać stojącą przy ścianie, w której pojawiają się drzwi do najbardziej magicznego miejsca w Hogwarcie.

- Harry? – wyszeptała zszokowana – Co on tu robi? – zwróciła się szeptem do Freda.

- Cii – uciszył ją.

Gryffonka stała wpatrując się z zaciekawieniem w swojego przyjaciela. Harry stał oparty o ścianę jak gdyby nic. Widać było, że na kogoś czeka. Twarz ozdobiona lekkim uśmiechem oraz wyraz zamyślenia dopełniały jakże dziwnego już obrazka. Ubrany był nad wyraz lekko. Błękitna koszula z krótkim rękawem zapinana na metalowe guziki. Ciemne jeansy opinały mu szczupłe nogi. Wyglądał jakby czekał na randkę. Tylko z kim?

Nagle do uszu Hermiony i Freda doszedł odgłos butów odbijający się echem wśród pogrążonej w śnie szkole. Ku Potterowi zmierzał Draco Malfoy. W czarnej koszuli oraz idealnie dopasowanych spodniach w tym samym kolorze wyglądał zjawiskowo. Na ramiona miał zarzuconą szatę Slytherinu z widoczną odznaką prefekta.

- Spóźniłeś się – doszedł ją głos Harrego. Jednak pomimo zarzutów w stronę Ślizgona nie było słychać w tym jakichkolwiek pretensji. Draco zaśmiał się melodyjnie podchodząc bliżej czarnowłosego.

- Ja nigdy się nie spóźniam, Potter – odparł z uśmiechem patrząc na Gryffona. Hermiona przyglądała się tej scenie z nieukrywaną już ciekawością. Nie była pewna ale zdawało jej się, że zauważyła w oczach Draco dziwny blask kiedy patrzył na Harrego. Niestety nie widziała twarzy swojego Gryffonskiego przyjaciela ponieważ stał do niej i Freda odwrócony plecami.

- To ja tu czekam na ciebie. Zachodzę w głowę czemu nie przychodzisz. Martwię się, że mnie porzuciłeś jak zwykła zabawkę… – Harry zaczął droczyć się z przyjacielem zabawnie przy tym gestykulując. Draco wywrócił swoimi niebieskimi oczami i szybkim ruchem ręki przygarnął do siebie chłopaka obejmując go w pasie. Zakończył dopiero rozwijający się monolog wpijając się mocno i zachłannie w usta zielonookiego młodzieńca. Harry najwidoczniej nie mając nic przeciwko wplótł swoją prawą dłoń w złociste włosy chłopaka, lewą ręką przycisnął ciało Ślizgona mocniej do siebie jeszcze bardziej pogłębiając pocałunek.

Hermiona stała zszokowana. Do oczu napłynęły jej łzy. Nie chciała już na to patrzeć. Nie potrafiła a jednak wzrok miała nadal utkwiony w marzeniu, które właśnie paliło się na stosie codzienności. Gdy chłopcy zniknęli za drzwiami Pokoju Życzeń odwróciła wzrok patrząc na Freda. Po różowym policzku spłynęła samotna łza. Pomimo tego stała wyprostowana i dumna. Miała swój honor. Wyminęła bliźniaka rzucając mu krótkie – Chodź.

Szli korytarzami powolnym krokiem zmierzając do Wieży Gryffindoru. Hermiona szła milcząc. Fred postanowił się nie odzywać. Nie chciał jeszcze bardziej denerwować dziewczyny. Tak naprawdę to bał się. Bał się co ona o nim teraz myśli, czy go znienawidzi za to co jej pokazał. Czy może będzie mu wdzięczna? Rudowłosy kołatał się z własnymi myślami. Chciał jej powiedzieć tyle rzeczy, wyjaśnić. Postanowił jednak milczeć. Jeśli będzie chciała z nim porozmawiać, sama to uczyni odzywając się do niego jako pierwsza. Stanęli w końcu przed portretem Grubej Damy. Hermiona powiedziała hasło prychając przy tym. Fred mimowolnie się uśmiechnął. Hasło było jak najbardziej nietrafione do tejże sytuacji. Oboje przeszli przez dziurę w portrecie. Ku zdziwieniu chłopaka Hermiona nie udała się prosto do sypialni lecz opadała na kanapę wlepiając swoje czekoladowe oczy w pomarańczowe płomienie tańczące w kominku.

- Fred, dziękuję Ci – w końcu się odezwała. Chłopak usiadł w fotelu obok dziewczyny.

- Byłam zaślepiona. Ty już niejednokrotnie mi mówiłeś jak się przedstawia sytuacja, a ja ci nie wierzyłam – skryła twarz w dłoniach – Byłam taka głupia. Taka zaślepiona, że tego nie widziałam. Wmawiałam sobie, że może kiedyś on na mnie spojrzy inaczej. Nie jak na przyjaciółkę czy koleżankę – prychnęła opierając się o oparcie sofy.

- Hermiono, to nie twoja wina. Czasem ludzie nie widzą czegoś, tylko dlatego, że nie chcą tego widzieć.

- Chyba masz racje – potarła ręką się po czole. Rozbolała ją głowa o d tych emocji. Była zmęczona i wyczerpana.

- Wyglądasz na zmęczoną. Idź się połóż. Jutro masz dużo zajęć i na dodatek tobie przypada wieczorny obchód – dziewczyna zaśmiała się nerwowo.

- Masz racje. Obchód. Na pewno moja noga nie postanie na piętrze siódmym. Masz to jak w banku – powiedziawszy to udała się do swojej sypialni. Fred został sam ze sobą wpatrując się w płomienie.

_Nie było tak źle. _Pomyślał po czym sam udał się na spoczynek.

~Sectumsempra91


	18. Rozdział 17

Jesień na dobre zawitała do Hogwartu. Na szkolne błonia uczniowie wychodzili tylko i wyłącznie wtedy kiedy mieli zajęcia z Hagridem. W szkolnych korytarzach od czasu do czasu hulał zimny wiatr przedostający się przez nieszczelne okna. Pewnego październikowego dnia, nie całe dwa tygodnie przed Halloween Harry Potter otrzymał dwa listy. Właśnie siedział w Wielkiej Sali przy stole uczniów z Domu Węża. Zielonooki chłopiec nie chciał się przyznawać przed przyjaciółmi spod koloru zieleni, ale parę dni temu miał ostrą wymianę zdań z Ronem. Od tamtej pory nie odzywali się do siebie. By nie prowadzić do dalszych sporów, Harry postanowił jadać posiłki w towarzystwie Ślizgonów, przy których tak na marginesie nie musiał się z niczym kryć. Mógł być szczery, aż do bólu. W końcu Slytherin słynął z arogancji, cynizmu i bezczelności. Draco był bardzo zadowolony z obrotu spraw. Tak naprawdę to w głębi swojej aroganckiej duszy śmiał się z powodu kłótni jaką spowodował Weasley. Pamiętał to jakby to było wczoraj. Otóż najmniej rozgarnięty członek klanu Wesleyów zaczął wypominać Harremu, że ten nie chciał się z nim podzielić Felixem przed eliminacjami do drużyny Quidditcha. Oczywiste było, że jeden spór pociągnie za sobą drugi. Kolejna kłótnia miała miejsce tego samego dnia na popołudniowych eliksirach, gdzie to Ron bardzo, ale to bardzo chciał skorzystać z podręcznika Harrego. Draco doskonale wiedział czemu Potter tak skrycie obchodzi się ze starą księgą. Sam musiał przyznać, że ów książka im obojgu niezmiernie pomagała na zajęciach. Dopiski na marginesach, niejakiego Księcia Półkrwi były strzałem w dziesiątkę. Stary pryk Slughorne z lekcji na lekcje mniejsza uwagę przykładał dwójce genialnym uczniów – Potterowi i Malfoyowi. Chłopcy byli z tego powodu niezmiernie szczęśliwi. Za obijanie się na lekcji dostawali dobre oceny. Każdy normalny uczeń na ich miejscu skakał by z radości. Ron nie potrafił tego ścierpieć. Nakrzyczał na Pottera rzucając w niego wyzwiska godne pożałowania. Niektóre dzieciaki z pierwszych roczników miały bardziej niewyparzone języki, a już szczególnie te należące do Slytherinu.

- Harry – zapiszczała Parkinson siedząca naprzeciwko Gryffona- od kogo te listy hmm? Chyba nie od jakichś wielbicielek? – zatrzepotała rzęsami starając się skokietować i tak już zajętego chłopaka. Bliznowaty tylko przewrócił oczyma starając się delikatnie otworzyć pierwsza z kopert. Blondyn siedzący obok bez zażenowania objął czarnowłosego w pasie opierając przy tym swoją głowę na ramieniu ukochanego. Błękitne oczy skierowały swoją uwagę na zapisany pergamin. Draco i Harry zbarczyli brwi.

_Witaj Harry,_

_Niezmiernie mnie ucieszył list od Ciebie. Wybacz, że odpisuję dopiero teraz. Uwierz mi, gdy tylko dostałem od ciebie list zabrałem się za przeszukiwanie tych starych tomiszczy. Wiem, że pisze po czasie. Mam tylko cichą nadzieję, że stary profesor Binns pozwoli Ci oddać pracę po terminie. Naprawdę mi przykro. Ale do rzeczy._

_Otóż dowiedziałem się bardzo wiele ciekawych rzeczy, a mianowicie: ostatnią zanotowaną potomkinią rodu Helgi Hufflepuff, bynajmniej w mojej księdze jest niejaka Chefsiba Smith. O ile mnie pamięć nie myli była ona matką jednego z uczniów Hogwartu. Podobno miała syna, który poślubił czarownicę o blond włosach. Urodził mu się syn. Jest na tym samym roku co ty._

_Mam nadzieję, że jakkolwiek moje informacje stały się pomocne. Jeśli niestety Binns nie pozwoli Ci zaliczyć zadania domowego to trudno, nadrobisz to inaczej a ta wiedza może przyda Ci się w inny sposób._

_Pytałeś się co u mnie? Cóż jestem zdrów, żyję, mam się dobrze. Sprawy Zakonu mnie pochłaniają doszczętnie zabierając mi każda wolną chwilę. _

_Nie wiem czy słyszałeś, ostatnimi czasy zginęło wiele mugoli. W różnych częściach kraju. Mugolscy uzdrowiciele nie potrafią ustalić przyczyny śmierci. Dla mnie sprawa oczywista, że użyta została Avada. Śmierciożercy czegoś szukają, lub kogoś. Uważaj na siebie Harry. Trzymaj przyjaciół blisko siebie. A szczególnie Dracona. Pomimo tego jaki był jego ojciec, to temu chłopakowi naprawdę na Tobie zależy. Pozdrów go ode mnie i przeproś. Sam wiesz, że nie miałem wyboru._

_Pozdrawiam,_

_Syriusz._

Chłopcy oderwali wzrok od listu i spojrzeli na siebie. Na twarzach oby dwóch zagościł bardzo nieprzyjemny uśmiech, a w oczach błysnęła odrobina szaleństwa. Harry spojrzał za siebie na stół Puchonów. Po chwili go dostrzegł. Brązowooki blondyn z dość przystojną twarzą flirtował z dziewczyną siedząca po jego prawej stronie. Jego czarny sweter, który okrywał tors zdobiła wypolerowana odznaka prefekta.

- Najciemniej pod latarnią, prawda? – wyszeptał Draco do ucha Gryffona.

- Teraz tylko potrzebny nam plan – uśmiechnął się Harry odwracając głowę spowrotem do Ślizgonów, którzy patrzyli na nich z dość nieukrywanym zdziwieniem na twarzy.

- Zachowujecie się dziwnie – powiedział Zabini patrząc z rozbawieniem na dwójkę gołąbeczków.

-Daj spokój, w końcu są ze sobą i nie odstawiają żadnego cyrku – zganił kolegę Nott.

- Blaise jest po prostu zazdrosny, że to nie jego tyłek grzeje moje łóżko – roześmiał się Draco patrząc na Diabła. Ten tylko zgromił Smoka wzrokiem kręcąc głową. Nierozgarnięta Pansy patrzała to na jednego chłopaka to na drugiego widocznie nie rozumiejąc ani słowa z tej pokręconej rozmowy.

Harry schował drugi jeszcze nieotwarty list do kieszeni jasnych jeansów. Rozwinięty pergamin wcisnął w drugą kieszeń. Już miał wstawać od stołu kiedy do Dracona poleciała jego czarna sowa. Zdzwiony uniósł brwi patrząc na Pottera szukając u niego jakiejkolwiek podpowiedzi kto może do niego pisać. Harry tylko wzruszył ramiona siadając spowrotem na swoim miejscu. Blondyn odwiązał karteczkę od drobnej nóżki sowy. Myślał, że to Czarny Pan. Przecież od śmierci rodziców tylko on pisywał do młodego Śmierciożercy. Te listy i tak nie były niczym innym jak nieskładną paplaniną o tym i o tamtym.

Niebieskie oczy przeleciały po kartce. Jasne brwi uniosły się jeszcze wyżej nie mogąc już ukryć zdumienia.

- Kto to? – spytał Harry.

-Nie uwierzysz ale napisał do mnie Fred – odparł podając liścik Potterowi. Zszokowany Harry wziął z rąk przyjaciela wiadomość i sam zaczął czytać.

_Hej Smoku,_

_Mam nadzieję, że nie masz na dzisiaj planów? Chciałbym z Tobą porozmawiać. Ostatnio się mijamy i nie było zbytniej okazji. Będę czekał na ciebie w bibliotece o 14:00 po Twoich ostatnich zającach. _

_F.W_

Czarnowłosy wzruszył ramionami.

- Idź, może rzeczywiście chce tylko pogadać. Może znowu z Georgem coś wymyślili i chcą byś to posprzedawał w Slytherinie.

- Może – blondyn wyruszył ramionami.

- Ja lecę na zielarstwo, Draco. Widzimy się na eliksirach – uśmiechnął się. Draco posłał mu ciepłe spojrzenie. Harry pospiesznie oddalił się w kierunku drzwi. Musiał jeszcze pójść do swojego dormitorium. Zapomniał różdżki a co najważniejsze musi zarzucić na siebie szatę Gryffindoru.

- Harry poczekaj – usłyszał za sobą znajomy głos. Lekko podirytowany tym , że się znowu spóźni na zajecie odwrócił się. Ku niemu zmierzał Seamus wraz z Nevillem.

- Chłopaki spieszę się –powiedział rozkładając ręce w geście zrezygnowania.

- My też – powiedział radośnie Seamus. Harry zauważył, że oboje nie maja swoich szat. Nie zastanawiając się dłużej cała trójka ruszyła przed siebie wprost do wieży gdzie znajdował się dom spod herbu lwa.

W Pokoju Wspólnym Harry przystanął patrząc na swoich kolegów.

-Weźmiecie moje rzeczy? – zapytał nieśmiało z niewinnym wzrokiem – Chciałbym przeczytać drugi list – teatralnie pomachał im przed oczami nieotwarta jeszcze wiadomością.

- No tak – powiedział Neville- Widziałem jak podleciały do ciebie dwie sowy na śniadaniu. Kto napisał?

- Syriusz, a ten drugi to jeszcze nie wiem – opowiedział zgodnie z prawdą.

- Dobra. To poczekaj tu na nas – odparł z uśmiechem Neville po czym poszedł za Seamusem wprost do ich sypialni. Harry odetchnął zadowolony. Korzystając z chwili prywatności usiadł na kanapie na wprost kominka. Spojrzał na kopertę na której ładnym pismem było wypisane jego imię i nazwisko. Nie czekając długo rozerwał cienki papier i wyjął ze środka krótka notkę.

_Liczę, że przyjemnie spędzasz ten rok w Hogwarcie, Harry. Chciałbym z Toba pomówić. Proszę wstaw się jutro do mojego gabinetu o godzinie 19:00. Życzę miłego dnia._

_Albus Dumbledore._

_P.S. Uwielbiam czekoladowe żaby._

Harry zgniótł papier w dłoni po czym wrzucił do kominka. To samo uczynił z listem, który dostał od Syriusza. Wstał z sofy w chwili jak usłyszał dwójkę przyjaciół zbiegających po schodach. Roześmiany Seamus rzucił w stronę Harrego jego różdżkę oraz szatę. W miarę dobrych humorach opuścili wieże kierując się do szkolnych szklarni.

Harry nie potrafił się skupić na lekcji. Cały czas był rozkojarzony. Wszystkie trzy wiadomości nie dawały mu spokoju. W głowie kołatał mu się prefekt Hufflepuff'u. Czy aby na pewno on jest potomkiem jednej z legendarnych założycieli Hogwartu? Jaką mieli z Draconem pewność? Oprócz nazwiska nie mieli nic. Będą musieli zaryzykować. W końcu kto nie ryzykuję ten nie żyje.

Pani Sprout właśnie tłumaczyła uczniom zastosowanie dyptamu. Czarnowłosego mało to obchodziło, że ów roślina jest potężnym środkiem leczniczym. W dupie maił to, że wszystkie eliksiry uzdrawiające są sporządzane na bazie z wywaru tej rośliny. Nie obchodziło go również, że chwast ten ma duże różowe kwiatki i owoce w kształcie torebek. Bliznowaty stał na samym końcu szklarni starając się na głos nie wypowiadać swojego nie zadowolenia.

Neliville był jak zawsze w swoim żywiole. Reszta uczniów tak samo wpatrzona była w nauczycielkę jak w obrazek. Harry westchnął krzyżując swoje ręce na piersi. W prawej dłoni trzymał różdżkę. Jego wzrok na chwile spoczął na rudowłosym chłopaku. Potter zmarłszy nos uśmiechając się cynicznie. Sam już nie wiedział czy może Rona nazwać swoim przyjacielem. Szczerze mówiąc, na chwilę obecną chciał mu zrobić krzywdę. Potter pokręcił głową.

_O czym ja myślę? _Skarcił się w myślach. _Albo jestem szalony, albo nie wiem co, skoro na najnudniejszej lekcji zielarstwa myślę by zabić swojego przyjaciela…poprawka byłego przyjaciela. Opanuj się Potter. Wdech, wydech._

Nagle w zielone oczy spojrzały czekoladowe. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się szczerze do chłopaka skrytego cieniu wysokiej rośliny na końcu szklanego pomieszczenia. Po chwili jednak spuściła wzrok spoglądając spowrotem na swoją doniczkę, do której właśnie nasypywała ziemi. Martwiła się. Harry i Ron ze sobą nie rozmawiali. W drzwiach mijali się bez słowa. Słyszała nawet pogłoski, że Potter przestał nocować w dormitorium, bo jak to raz określił: „wolę spać poza własnym łóżkiem niżeli obok tego rudego kretyna. Bo gdy tylko rudzieć zamyka oczy mam ochotę udusić go własną poduszką" Dziewczyna zmieniła wyraz twarzy. Momentalnie posmutniała. Nie lubiła kiedy ktokolwiek w jej obejściu się ze sobą kłócił lub co gorsza pałał do kogoś nienawiścią. Ale co ona mogła począć? Nie chciała się mieszać. Już nie raz była miedzy przysłowiowym młotem a kowadłem co chodzi o tych dwoje, ale tym razem czuła, że chodzi o coś więcej niż tylko głupi eliksir. Mogła mieć tylko nadzieję, że się wszystko ułoży i będzie jak dawniej. Przecież wielkimi krokami zbliżały się święta. Mieli je spędzić wszyscy razem w siedzibie zakonu. Dziewczyna nie miała jednak pojęcia w jak wielkim błędzie była.

Harry znowu zaczął intensywnie myśleć. Smutny wyraz twarzy Hermiony na chwile odegnał mroczne myśli trawiąc jego umysł. Zastanawiał się nad tym, czego Fred może chcieć od Malfoya. Owszem we wcześniejszych latach Draco cenił sobie towarzystwo bliźniaków, nawet bardzo. Nie raz Harry myślał, że w ich towarzystwie ze stonowanego, poważnego arystokraty Malfoy zmieni się w nierozgarniętego, żyjącego chwilą kawalarza. Na sama myśl zielonooki uśmiechał się szeroko.

Draco. Nie potrafił się doczekać, by znowu na niego spojrzeć. Widywali się codziennie. Spędzali ze sobą każdą wolną chwilę. Jak nie ćwiczyli zaklęć, to się pojedynkowali miedzy sobą. Wszystko robili wspólnie. Ostatnio nawet Harry zaczął nocować w Slytherinie. Jako prefekt, Malfoy posiadał swój własny pokój, więc tak naprawdę obecność Pottera nikomu nie sprawiała problemu. _Cholera, a może o tym chce ze mną porozmawiać stary Drops? _Pomyślał szybko czarnowłosy. Według niego było to możliwe. On sam nie znal regulaminu szkoły i nie wiedział czy nocowanie poza swoim dormitorium jest zakazane czy nie. Jakoś nigdy nie był miłośnikiem zasad oraz ich przestrzegania.

- To wszystko na dzisiaj moi drodzy – wyrwał Pottera z zamyślenia pogodny głos nauczycielki. Gryffon rozpromienił się i jako pierwszy opuścił szklarnie. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy jak nienawistnym spojrzeniem odprowadził go Weasley. Jednak Harremu to było wszystko jedno. Czekały go teraz eliksiry ze Slytherinem. Znowu go zobaczy. Swojego Dracona.

~Sectumsempra91


End file.
